


In Cold Space

by Knott



Category: In the Flesh (TV), True Detective
Genre: M/M, PDS! Rustin Cohle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

****  
  
“你看起来不错，”Martin说：“我本来以为……我是说……”  
他站在空旷的走廊里，走廊另一头有一对也是来接PDS患者的夫妇。在他们身后的墙壁上，PDS字样的涂鸦布满了整个墙壁。Rust站在他面前，Martin却快要不认识他了。  
他的肤色不像Martin想象的那样苍白，却有点像商店橱窗里的人体模特的颜色，瞳孔和那些宣传画册上面的不一样，是纯粹的漆黑。嘴唇的色泽苍白，睫毛淡得几乎看不见。Martin手足无措地站在他对面，找不到话说。开场白已经说完了。  
Rust迟钝地转动着眼球，他活动脖颈的时候，如同Martin在科学频道看到的那些根据人的指令运转的机器装置，Martin紧张地搓弄着拇指。“我涂了慕斯，”Rust艰难地说：“他们给我们发了……发了这些东西，好让我们看起来像人。”  
Martin仓促地点点头，虽然他并不想要知道太多的细节。他朝前迈了一步，Rust立刻梗起脖子，表现得好像Martin打算袭击他似的。但Martin接过他手里的袋子，拥抱了他。一个结实的，多少有些动作夸张的拥抱。Rust愣在原地，Martin放开他时，他缓慢地眨着眼睛。  
Martin松开他，重新从头到脚打量他一遍，随后拍拍他的肩膀。  
“来吧，”他尽可能随意地朝Rust笑笑：“我们回家。我把你的房间准备好了。”  
车子从桥洞下面经过的时候，Rust的视线盯着上面挂着的那面旗帜，旗帜上的HVF图样经过大半年来的风吹雨打已经消退，现在它残破地迎风摆动。Rust一直看着它。他坐在车后座上，啃着指甲上的倒刺。Martin为了让车里的气氛轻松些，打开了电台。声音响起时Rust惊跳一下，坐直了身体。Martin笨拙地把手伸进口袋里，摸出一包烟。“还记得这个吗？”他对车后座的人微笑：“我想你也许会想要来一根。”  
那是一包骆驼牌香烟，Rust的目光移向它的包装，随后落到仪表盘上。  
“我不能抽烟，”他说：“我的肺部没有了原本的功能。”  
Martin的笑容僵在脸上，他觉得有点难堪，真希望自己没想起来这个。在过去的每一个钟头里他都不得不提醒自己一次，这是他的搭档，是Rustin Cohle，然而，亲眼见到却是另一回事。  
  
  
 _*两小时前*_  
  
“别想这么多，”Martin安慰自己的妻子：“我读了那些小册子。那上面说……”  
“Marty，”Maggie打断他：“你和他谈过他自己吗？他需要什么？”  
“要是这件事情真的这么让你操心的话，”Martin端视着她：“我来开车。”  
“你知道我指的不是这个，”Maggie叹了口气，打开了她那侧的车门：“抱歉，Marty，我做不到，我不认为这是个好主意。我绝不会踏进那里。”  
她已经下了车，站在车辆的那一段，靠近车库的大门和草坪。Martin只得斜着身子和她说话。“你做不到是什么意思？”他朝她喊道：“我们都已经说好了！”  
“意思是，”Maggie吸了一口气，怕冷般抱着双臂：“你也许得自己去接他了。抱歉，Marty。”  
Martin持续叫着她的名字，但她已经开始往回走。Martin皱起眉。他没预料到这么早就遇到麻烦事，他们为这一天准备了三个月。为此还特地打发走了两个女儿，Martin请了一天假，而Maggie也换了班，现在才来反悔真不是个好主意。  
他的随身电话响了起来。  
“哈喽，这里是PDS治疗中心的Jesse，我们想要确认一下您是否今天会来接第75号病人。”  
“我会去的，”Martin吸了口气：“只是计划有点变动，我可能会晚点儿到。”  
“好的，那么请您记一下以下注意事项，另外，当您和PDS患者交谈时，最好不要提到……”  
Martin没有挂断电话，但把它朝下倒扣在了座椅上。他转身下了车，打开车尾箱，在他女儿的网球拍和其它一些杂物后头找到一瓶酒。他盯着玻璃瓶上的招贴。他自言自语。  
“你已经戒酒两百七十一天了，Martin Hart，你不能……噢管它呢。”他拔掉瓶塞，往嘴里灌了一口，然后扔掉了那瓶酒。他重新坐进车子里，把手放在方向盘上，稳了稳自己。  
“……他生前认识的人，他和别人的不同，以及……”Martin抓起电话，把它挂断。  
他发动了车子。  
  
  
车子已经快要开到车库，Martin瞥见对面的邻居一家正在朝这儿走来，他马上紧张起来。他把外套脱下来，扔给Rust，同时压低了嗓音。“披上这个，”他说：“赶紧！躲起来，对，就像那样，待在那儿别动！”  
Rust趴伏在车后座上，被Martin先前有意挑选的一条毯子和外套遮盖住。这时候George和Rebecca已经看见了车子，Martin对他们微微一笑，算作打招呼。随后赶紧把车开进车库里。停下车子以后他才发现仪表盘上还摆着那包香烟，而George知道他不抽烟，该死。  
Rust在后座上动了动，Martin跳下车，抓住他的肩膀将他往屋里推，Rust对他的紧张似乎并不理解，他的目光中带着冰冷的疑虑。但Martin没顾得上向他解释，他用毯子裹住Rust的上半身，将他推进房子里，推到再也不可能有人从对面看见他的角落里，这才松了口气。  
Rust还在看着他。“抱歉，”Martin很勉强地对他笑了笑：“这只是……预防措施。”  
“预防什么？”Rust用没有什么起伏的声音说，他打量着屋内的一切，非常疏远。  
Martin张了张嘴，但并没有做出解释。“你渴了吗？”他指给Rust看那个杯子：“你要喝点什么吗？——顺便一说，便利店的孤星啤酒已经卖完了，我知道你宁愿喝那个，可……”  
Rust并不显得感兴趣。“固体和液体现在对我有害，Marty。”他迟缓地说。  
“那么好吧，”Martin眨了眨眼，假装那并不令他失望：“你想干点什么？我今天有一整天，我可以给你讲讲你不在的时候发生的案子，还有Chris那老狐狸的升职……”  
Rust抱着杯子没说话，他的注意力集中在Martin腰间的佩枪和手铐上。Martin本来应该把它们取下来的，在他不上班的时候，然而，出于可笑的自我防御心理，他觉得这些东西也许对PDS治疗中心的工作人员有用，也许能够阻止他们问太多的问题——尤其是那枚警徽。  
“我是怎么死的，Marty？”Rust低沉地说，漆黑的眼眸一动不动地望着他。  
Martin顿住了给自己倒咖啡的手。“你自己不记得了？”  
Rust轻轻眨了眨眼睫毛，摇了摇头。他僵硬地坐在Martin家的沙发扶手上，似乎对上一回他这么做已经好久了，他的动作像是杂耍团的木偶，一只胳膊无力地垂在一旁。  
“我还记得枪声，切断通讯的杂音，”Rust低声说：“还有一些人朝我跑来……”  
  
  
 _*三个月前*_  
  
她坐在Martin家的沙发上，膝盖上放着一杯茶。她不住地转动着茶碟上的杯子，手指捏紧杯沿而又松开。“她不是唯一的一个，”她像是突然下定决心说道：“你的搭档，他们也找到了他。”  
“他的尸体？”Martin问道。  
“不完全是这样。”她说，她的胸前挂着PDS治疗中心的牌子，牌子是绿色的。  
Martin抓住沙发扶手，差点站起来。“他还活着？Rust还活着？”  
“一部分，”她说：“还活着一部分。他现在在PDS收容中心，他们是在七个月以前发现他的，那时候他不与人交谈，没有身份，没有住址，当然他的情况一经好转，便被转送到了我们那里……”  
“老天，”Martin的小女儿惊叫道：“他成了他们中的一个！”  
“去温习你的功课，Maisie。”Maggie说，她对Jesse抱歉地笑了笑，鼓励她说下去。  
“情况是这样，”她停止转动杯子：“我们想知道你们是否愿意让他和你们暂住一段时间，市议院刚刚通过的一份PDS患者的有偿寄宿计划，通常申请对象会是家人，但据我所知Rustin Cohle并没有家人，所以……”  
“噢不，”Audrey坚决地说：“那家伙绝对不可能和我们住在一起，我是不会同意的！”  
Martin转向他的大女儿。“闭嘴，Audrey，”他转向Jesse，不确定地舔着嘴唇：“我们会让他住下来的。我可以收留他，不管怎么样，他曾经是我的搭档。”  
“那真是，”她的棕色眼珠扫过他的脸：“太好了，但最好还是在夫妻两人都同意的情况下……”  
Maggie凝视着Martin，她放下她手中的那杯茶。“我同意，”她说：“我们什么时候进行？”  
Martin感激地朝她一笑，Audrey从沙发上站起来冲出去，甩上了门。Maggie在他手心里的手指因此而抖动了一下。事实上，那天，Martin已经有三年没有见过Rustin Cohle了。  
三年是一段不短的时间。  
  
  
Martin在Rust的凝视下回过神来。  
“据说你被子弹打中了，”Martin叙述起来有些艰难：“唔，三次。他们打中了你的要害，但没有找到你的尸体……至少当时负责的警察是这么说的。你还能感觉到什么吗？”  
Rust抿着嘴唇轻轻摇了摇头。Martin看见他拉起身上的衣服，手指不确定地碰触着皮肤上留下的那三个弹孔，它们变成了触目惊心的青紫色，边沿朝外绽开，如同缝制的很拙劣的玩偶的皮肤，Martin不喜欢他看到的那种苍白得吓人，近乎青紫的颜色。  
“什么也感觉不到。”Rust说，他茫然地陷入回忆中，有一段时间不知所措。  
Martin清了清喉咙。“唔……”他耸耸肩：“最好别在Maisie和Audrey在家的时候做这种事，Rust。你会吓着她们的。”  
Rust的目光移到沙发旁边小桌上放的全家福上，他看见了Audrey手臂上的HVF绑带。  
“什么是HVF？”他说。现在他的声音沙哑而平淡，没有什么情绪，Martin不太适应。  
“那个可以以后再谈，”Martin用手掌拍了拍大腿：“对了，你想要看看你的房间吗？”  
Rust并没有表现得很积极，但他还是跟着Martin来到了二楼，走进Martin为他准备好的房间，这里本来是Maisie的房间，现在Audrey和Maisie必须共享一个房间，为此，Maisie有三天没有和Martin说话。Martin站在Rust身后，看着他打量里面粉红色的窗帘和床上那个体型有些过大的毛绒玩具，那是一只熊。“细节方面我们可以改进。”Martin把熊抓起来，藏在自己身后：“要是你需要什么的话，也可以跟我提……”  
“不，这里很好，”Rust的眼珠落在他手里的毛绒玩具上面：“可以把它留下来吗？”  
“什么？”Martin并没有明白他的意思。  
Rust简短地解释道：“我不喜欢一个人待在黑暗里。”  
“啊，对，你曾经……”Martin差点说出“死了”这个字眼，他拍拍熊，把它靠在床头处。  
“你的女儿们在哪？”Rust问。  
“她们应该很快就会回来了，”Martin冲他笑了笑：“别担心，她们对你的到来没有意见。”  
“Marty，”Rust像是听到，又像是没听见一样看着他：“要是你不介意，我想一个人待着。”  
“噢，当然了，”Martin伸手扶住门把：“啊，对了，稍晚一点Johnny会过来，他是PDS治疗中心在村子里的治疗员，受过三个星期的训练，他会来告诉我们一些必须注意的事项，并且给你注射你该注射的药品……”  
说到“注射”，Rust的睫毛眨动了一下，但也许只是Martin看错了。他还没发现Rust自从回到这里以后表现出任何情绪。“总之，”他目视Rust在床上笨拙地躺下：“欢迎回来。”  
Rust闭上眼睛没有回答，他的两手交叠放在胸前。Martin轻轻扣上门，努力挥去心中的不安感。说到底，Rust毕竟回来了。  
他会好起来的。  
  
  
 _*三年以前*_  
“坐下，Marty，”Salter做了个手势：“这是警督Martinez，这是内务部的Frankford，他们有事情要告诉你。”  
Martin在桌子对面的扶手椅上坐下，对于对面两个不苟言笑的人感到忧虑。  
“好吧，”他装出轻松的态度：“这是关于什么？总不可能是关于我上礼拜六在福克尔酒吧外面的那张超速罚单，对吗？”  
他的上司笑了笑，但那两个家伙并没有笑。他们穿着得体的西装，其中一个严肃地看着他。  
“你的搭档，”那个人说：“Rustin Spencer Cohle，他曾经是你的搭档，对吗？”  
“唔，要是你非得那么说的话，”Martin耸耸肩：“但那已经是过去的事了，他离开了。他现在在阿拉斯加的一艘船上，我想？”  
“他不在阿拉斯加的哪艘船上，除非这个世界上有哪艘船长得像棺材。”另一个人说。  
“我不明白……”Martin在椅子里不舒服地动了动：“这是什么玩笑吗？”  
“他死了。”Frankford说：“死于一次没有人授权执行的任务，至少从我们目前得到的讯息来看是这样，我们想弄明白的是，他是否曾经对你谈过这件事，你又是否参与了这件事，Hart先生。他告诉过你他在私底下调查Billy Lee Tuttle吗？”  
“不，等等，”Martin抬起一只手碰了碰下巴，依然难以置信：”你说什么……他死了？”  
“上周六晚休斯顿港发生了一起枪案，现场的血迹属于Rustin Cohle，”Frankford严肃地说：“另一件事你也许有兴趣：我们在搜查他的住所的时候，发现了大量的大麻和冰毒。”  
Martin望向Salter，但Salter什么也没朝他透露。“到底发生了什么？”他低吼。  
但屋子里的三个人没有一个在乎他是否悲痛。“我们正在指望你告诉我们。”Martinez说。


	2. Chapter 2

“于是他们打电话给我，问我是否愿意接受这份工作，我想为什么不？”Johnny说：“我上的是医学院，毕竟。要不是后来发生了那场事故，我也许能成为名医生。”  
Rust基本上没在听他说话，离开了治疗中心以后他发现自己很难集中精力。Johnny穿着一件连帽外套，下巴的胡茬刮得不是很干净，在他的身旁随身带着一个体积不大的箱子。几本关于PDS患者的手册已经摊开来，摆放在他面前。Rust尽量不去看画册封面上那些肤色苍白，眼白过分突出，微笑得不自然的人的脸。  
Johnny和Martin对视了一下。“对了，瞧我这记性，”他说：“我忘了要给你注射了。Marty，要是你方便的话……”  
Martin愣愣地盯着他，看到他打开箱子拿起注射器时才反应过来。他挪到沙发的另一头，让Johnny在Rust的身旁坐下。“好，现在你可以看见在这儿有个口子，”Jonny一边说，一边拉下了Rust后颈处的衣物，露出一个焦黑的圆孔：“这是注射器。直接把它对准这个口子，将药物打进去，就完成了。这是能够帮助神经细胞重建的药物，对他有很大好处。”  
他的话语在Rust听来很模糊。他只感觉到带着活人体温的手指在碰触他，使得他很不适应。  
随后，药物被打入体内时他的心脏抽紧了，猛然失去重力的晕眩感使得他垂下头颅吸气。  
他失去了片刻的知觉，两手下意识抓紧了沙发的边沿。  
Martin从Johnny手里接过注射器，低头看了眼那个不过拇指指甲盖大小的孔洞。Rust的反应吓着他了。“他每次都得受这种罪吗？”他用手接住了Rust，Rust的头颅垂在他的胸前。  
“别担心，会好起来的，”Johnny已经穿上了自己的大衣：“这能恢复他受损的细胞。”  
Martin半信半疑地点点头，将Rust小心地扶上沙发靠背，他对Johnny伸出手。“你哥哥的事情，”他说：“我很抱歉，那是场谁都不愿意看到的事故。”  
“对，但听着，最好别在我妈面前提到这个，她仍然……要是你懂得我的意思的话。”  
“当然，”Rust勉强睁开眼，透过酸痛的视线看见Martin的背影：“我是不是应该……”  
“啊，没关系，他自己会醒过来的。要是你有时间的话，Marty，我想和你私下里谈谈。”  
Rust搁在沙发上的手指动弹了一下，但两个人并没有注意。他偏过头，看见Martin和Jonny进了书房，Martin把书房的门在身后拉上了，Rust站起身，尽可能轻地走到书房外，把门轻微打开一条缝，聆听里面的动静。“按照法律，”Johnny吸了口气：“我该把这个给你。”  
“这是什么？”Martin接过那个电击棒，他按动开关，滋滋的电流声清晰可闻。  
“要是他哪天表现得不太对劲，或者袭击你们，你可以使用这个。我们不能冒险。”  
Johnny拨动开关，示范了一次。电流声使Rust紧张。他重新回到沙发上，闭上眼，两人从书房出来时，谁也没有注意到他离开过。Martin将Johnny送到屋外，Rust从窗户里望着他们。“如果出了问题，打电话给我。”Johnny说。  
Martin犹豫了一会。“他什么时候会恢复所有的记忆？”  
“这个说不好，也许一年，也许三个月，”Johnny紧了紧箱子的挎带：“目前最短的记录是来自康涅狄克州的乔普林一家，他只用了四十七天。全都在册子上了，Marty。”  
Rust走到房间里的那面镜子跟前，他吸了口气，盯着镜子里的自己，他闭上眼睛，重新睁开，用沾湿的毛巾擦掉了脸上肉色的慕斯，死人般青白的皮肤露了出来，Rust擦掉最后一点慕斯，用手指取下隐形镜片。他花了一点时间适应镜子里的自己，他看起来和那些画册上的人无异，只是没有面带微笑。Martin关门的声音吓了他一跳，他想要重新戴上镜片，但手指无法将它轻松地拈起来，他的手抖动得厉害，也许是枪伤的后遗症。  
“Rust？”Martin的声音。  
Rust还没来得及重新戴上镜片，Martin便在Macie的房间里找到了他。他好像被吓了一大跳，因为Rust的样子。“喔，操，上帝，Rust，”Martin震惊地说：“你吓了我一跳。你……”  
Rust艰难地吞咽了一下。“这才是我现在的样子，Marty。”他困难地说。  
“你看起来像……”Martin似乎巴不得找个借口从这离开：“……我不知道……像是……”  
“死了？”  
“唔，对。”Martin的声音有些干涩：“我很抱歉。”  
“为了什么？”Rust把目光中镜子中移开，望着他：“杀死我的人又不是你。”  
“哈，相当好笑，”Martin扯了扯嘴角：“你什么都不记得了？三年前的事情？”  
Rust摇摇头，他的手指上还沾着镜片。“不，”他说：“但我记得你是我的搭档。”  
“对，别着急，你会慢慢想起来的，”Martin露出个有些躲闪的笑容：“你为什么……嗯……”  
“隐形镜片的设计不适合长期使用，”Rust的话听起来有点耳熟，Martin这才想起那是手册上的句子：“每隔十二小时，我必须要……”  
“你知道吗？要是它们让你不舒服，你可以不必戴着它们。”  
“你确定？”Rust盯着他看。  
“当然。”Martin对他温柔地笑笑：“要是你准备好了，何不下来呢？我们一起吃饭。”  
Martin已经相当轻地关上门，然而Rust仍然不由自主地闭上眼睛，因为关门声所引起的震荡而一震。他望着镜子内倒映出的自己的脸。  
  
  
  
 _*十个月前*_  
“名字。住址。身份。”  
Rust望着坐在长条桌后面的女孩，在他身后还有一条长长的队伍，他拖慢了进度。  
“抱歉，我想不起来了。”  
“你不记得任何事情了？”她的笑容里泛起同情，这种反应对Rust来说并不陌生。  
“不。”Rust诚实地回答。透过女孩鼻子上架着的镜片，他看起来是什么样子？  
“是谁送你来的？”她问，她稍微朝前倾了倾身子，仿佛担心Rust听不懂她的话。Rust这时看到了她胸前的名牌：Jesse Traven，中间有一个字母D.，初级助理。  
“什么？”他重新问道。  
“谁送你来的？”Jesse的手指弹动着笔盖上的一个弹簧装置，再一次问道。  
“他们在北面的森林找到我的，两男一女，双筒猎枪，”Rust艰难地回忆：“我值一百美元。”  
把活死人送到治疗中心来能拿到钱，这是谁都知道的事实。他们为此在树林里像追赶猎物一样追赶着他，一个男人给了他小腿一枪，不然他不会倒下的。那仍然是场噩梦。  
“这是三天份量的药物，还有你的衣服，”她递给他几个纸盒和一包东西：“你的床铺在那边，要是你还需要什么的话……天哪，你受伤了！”Rust顺着她的目光望向自己的小腿，被扯破的牛仔裤的膝盖部位已经变得鲜血淋漓。他感到像正常人行走很困难，但并没有感到疼痛。也许这就是死了。“我马上找人来给你治疗，”她对他微笑：“有什么人可以替你联络上吗？”  
“没有，”Rust低声说。几个迎面朝他走来的活人令他处于高度戒备状态，其中一个抓住他的肩膀，Rust给了他一拳，那条伤腿拖累了他，他走不了很远，他奋力挣扎着，把另一个人摔倒在地，那女孩尖叫起来，但Rust来不及顾及她的感受。活人会怎么对待他，最近这几个月来他已经知道了。他不能进去，他不想被当做怪物关起来，他不需要治疗。  
有人用什么东西碰到了他的脖颈，他痉挛着倒了下去，疼痛潮水一般蔓延过他的四肢，但那不是活着时候的那种疼痛，这种疼痛使得他失去了对自己肢体的控制力，无力起伏着像一部散了架的机器。那个男人收起电击棒，把他按倒在地，狠狠给了他一拳。  
“他们全都这样，”昏迷过去以前，Rust听见那人对Jesse说：“全都不相信自己已经死了。”  
  
  
  
Rust走进浴室，往脸上扑了点水，这才走下楼梯。Martin的小女儿看到他的模样尖叫起来，要不是Maggie抓住她的手，她会立刻离开桌子。Audrey愤愤不平地用叉子翻搅盘子里的食物。  
“好极了，”她翻起了白眼：“现在可以闭嘴了么，小公主？我是绝对不会和那东西一桌吃饭的，你们听见了吗？那东西一天不离开这里，我就一天不在家里吃饭，我不是Maisie，我不会接受这种安排。”  
Maggie责备地看着Martin。Rust在二楼的楼梯上，沉默着，他扶着栏杆想要往回走，但Martin赶上来阻止了他。“你不用躲起来，”他鼓励地拍拍Rust的手：“你和我们一起吃饭。”  
“非得要这样吗，爸爸？”Audrey扔掉叉子，站起来：“你很清楚他已经死了——”  
“好了，”Maggie阻止了她：“Audrey，你不该这样和Rust说话，他经历的够多的了。”  
“你们非要这样吗？”她气愤地摇摇头：“好吧，从今天开始，别指望我在家里吃饭！”  
她抓起外套离开了，身上的饰物哗啦啦地响。Rust站在楼梯上望着摆放着食物的餐桌，Martin拍拍他的肩膀。“来吧，”他说：“和我们一起吃饭，Rust。我们有多久没有这样了？”  
Rust迟疑了片刻。“也许这不是个好主意，Marty，”他说：“我不再需要吃东西了。”  
他的目光对上了Maggie的，突然他觉得自己待在这里毫无理由，因为她看起来濒临崩溃，Rust意识到他在这里是个负担。“不管怎么样，假装一下，”Martin说：“你回来以后我们还没好好聊过呢。你想要——噢，你想要尝尝Maggie做的早餐吗？”  
Rust在桌子旁边坐下来，Maisie还在妈妈的怀里哭泣，她偷偷看了Rust一眼，Rust甚至无法对她微笑，他的面部僵硬得跟什么似的，他有很久没对人微笑过了。她好奇地又看了他一眼。“我能……”她轻声说：“我能碰碰你吗？”  
Rust看了Martin一眼，他点点头。Maisie的手指碰到了他太阳穴处的一道缝线，它是永远不会愈合了，她稚嫩的手指好奇地摩挲着那粗糙的边沿，Rust轻轻吁出一口气，强忍下那带来的不适感。“这是真的吗？”Maisie盯着他的额头：“不是什么蹩脚的万圣节伪装？”  
“我向你保证这是真的，”Rust哑声说：“我不需要化妆，我已经死了。”  
Maggie难看地微笑了一下，Martin伸出手抓住她的手。“没事，亲爱的，他知道他在干什么。”  
Maisie大胆地望着他的脸。“酷。”她轻声说，胆怯地微笑了一下：“我希望我能这样。”  
Martin眨眨眼，看起来竟然和他一样惊讶，他乖巧的，每样事情都十分完美的小女儿竟然秘密地渴望成为一个僵尸，Rust拿起刀叉，在半空中划拉着，像在切鸡蛋。他把叉子往嘴里送了送，然而叉子上什么也没有。“唔，”他发出满意的叹息：“这很美味，Maggie。”  
Maggie好像在强迫自己坐在桌子旁边。“你喜欢就好。”她说。  
“瞧？”Martin爽朗的声音打破了屋内的僵局：“我告诉过你，一切都会好起来的。”  
Rust缓慢地点头，他的唇边露出一个非常浅的笑容。Maggie低头快速切割着盘子里的食物。  
“吃完饭以后，你想到局子里去看看吗？”Martin一边咀嚼一边含糊不清地说：“我可以载你一程，现在那儿变化挺大的……”  
“听起来不错，Marty。”  
Rust的目光落在Martin的戒指上，不明白那短暂的心痛是因为什么。  
  
  
  
 _*三个月前*_  
“我今天给你带来了好消息，Rust，”Jesse说：“我们找到了愿意接收你的家庭。”  
Rust从书本边沿抬起头来，看着她。“你们的系统出了错，”他说：“我没有家人。”  
“我本来也是这么想的，但我总是告诉我自己不要绝望，我替许多自以为要在这里待上一辈子的PDS患者找到过他们的家人，你的搭档也认为一切非常有希望。他很乐意接收你。”  
Rust合上那本书，把两只脚从床上放下来。“我的搭档？”  
“对，你的搭档。你还记得他吗？他有个很不错的家庭，更难得的是他的妻子同意了。只需要再办一些必要的手续，他们就能把你接回去了，听起来是不是很不错？”  
Rust只理解了一半这些信息。“我是不是会被再次送走？”  
“唔，这个嘛……”  
“我不需要家人，Jesse，”Rust快速地说完，闭上了嘴：“我不需要正常人的生活。”  
“我猜你也会这么说，”她无奈地笑了笑：“瞧，我给你带来了一些东西，也许那能帮助你回忆，你会改变主意的……”她在桌子上放下一个透明塑料袋，里面有手铐，警徽和一把枪。  
还有一些照片。Rust在一张照片上看见了他自己，至少那是他活着时的自己，他自己和另一个男人的照片，在一份报纸上。“Marty。”Rust说，他的声音粗糙，令自己惊讶。  
“看，你记起来了他的名字。”  
“当他知道我……唔……”Rust停顿了一下：“……他的反应是什么？”  
“他很惊讶，大部分人都会的，”Jesse显然不知道他为什么要问这个问题：“他认为你死了。”  
  
  
  
“好，让我看看还得准备些什么，”Martin搓着手，递给他外套：“噢对了，还有你的药物。让我看看，我把注射器放在哪儿了……”  
Rust屏住呼吸，不想表现出“注射”这两字对他带来的影响。Martin扶正他的肩膀，将高领毛衣的领子往下拉了拉，碰触轻柔得好像害怕弄疼他似的，Rust几乎想要提醒他自己已经死了。“好，现在就这么待着别动……”Martin的声音轻柔地滑入他的意识，药物推入的一瞬间，Rust的眼前发黑，他的视野变暗随即凝聚成一片红色，他晃了晃。  
 _“我认为人类意识是进化中错误的一环，”Rust对Martin说。_  
 _“那么你认为那些活死人——不，那些部分死亡患者——也是人类？”他的搭档发出不赞同的哼声：“你怎么能够这么说？那些东西不是人类，Rust，他们本来就不该回来。”_  
“Rust？Rust？”Martin把他从意识边沿拉了回来，他的手指担忧地轻触他的额头，一只胳膊环过他的肩膀，过分亲密的姿势使得Rust呼吸困难，但他竭力不表现出来：“你还好吗？”  
“只是一些……”他支撑起自己，脱离了Martin的手：“过去的记忆。它们有时候会回到我的脑海里。我想是药物的作用，促进神经恢复什么的。”  
“好吧，“他的话一点作用也没有，Martin仍然担忧地望着他：“也许我错了，你还没有准备好，我不应该提出带你去……”  
“难道我们不该谨慎点？”Rust想起第一天回来时的事：“‘预防措施’什么的。”  
“啊，那没关系，”Martin耸耸肩：“在城市里，人们对PDS患者更为宽容——抱歉。”  
“没事，”Rust注意到这是Martin第一次用官方称呼指代他：“我习惯了。”  
Martin对他笑了笑，他好像急切地想要缩短两人之间的距离，但不知道应该怎么做，这使得他看起来有些笨拙。“那么，我们走吧，”Martin说：“还得委屈你在后座躲一下，只要熬到我们出了这片社区就好。后座上有毯子什么的，需要我帮忙吗？”  
Rust的沉默令Martin误会了，他的手碰到了Rust的脖颈，这一次Rust明显僵硬了些，他侧过头看着Martin。“我以为你搬家了，”他说：“我给你寄过许多信，从未收到过回信。”  
“我从来没有收到过什么信件，”Martin诧异地说：“真没有！哪怕在三个月以前，他们告诉我你还活着的时候……我能说什么呢？我以为你不想和我说话。”  
Rust轻轻眨了眨眼睛，表示相信他所说的话。Martin过了一会忍不住了。“信上写了什么？”  
“没什么要紧的，”Rust低声说：“那是一叠用PDS治疗中心的信封装着的信，我只是在练习重新——写字。”  
在这三个月里，一有时间他就在熄灯以后写这些信，因为信件是唯一不会被治疗员监听的东西，但从未有一封收到过回信。Martin用一只手转动方向盘，另一只困惑地挠了挠鼻子。  
“我并没有收到任何信，”他再一次说：“不过那都没有关系了，你在这儿，不是吗？”  
Rust默认了他的话，他把毯子裹上自己的身体，趴在后座里。  
  
  
 _*四个月前*_  
“谢天谢地，”穿着绿色衬衣的女人一见到他就焦虑地笑了：“我还以为你不想见我。他们说很多PDS的患者不愿意见到活人。”  
“Maggie。”Rust认出了她，Jesse把所有人的照片都给他看过了。  
“对，你认出我了，这很好，但我只有很短的时间，你知道。”  
“你想要什么，Maggie？”  
“这话有点儿难出口，Rust，但Marty什么都没有告诉我……家里的情况变得有点复杂，Rust，我不能详细对你说明，但你是否有可能重新考虑你和我们一起住的决定？”  
Rust对她的提议没有反应，他没眨眼睛，他几乎感觉不到眼球在那儿，他的表现似乎令Maggie不怎么舒服。“我听说，”她交握双手，看着他：“轮候不到寄养家庭的患者在一年内必须被送走，以便为新的患者提供床位，是这样的吗？要是这样的话，我知道在密苏里州有家专门接收PDS患者的疗养院，我认识那儿的护士，那里的政策比较宽松。要是你愿意的话……”她紧张地微笑了一下：“我可以承担所有的费用，Rust。”  
“Marty让你来的？”  
“不，只是我自己要来，他并不知情，”Maggie说：“考虑一下我的孩子，Rust。”  
“办不到，Maggie，”Rust吸了口气：“现在你该离开了，你在提高这地方的等级。”  
她的脸色瞬间变得惨白。  
  
  
  
“这儿是大门，”Martin把车停好以后对他指了指窗外：“想进去看看吗？他们很长时间没见过你了。”  
“不，”Rust对那栋白色的建筑漠然以对：“我待在这儿就好。你需要多长时间？”  
“唔，我得去报个到，然后和我的搭档——不，和Carson，这是他的名字——一起出去查案子，你可以跟着我们来，要是你希望的话。今天要做的是勘查一下那片街区，看看有没有潜在的目击证人，这些事情你过去都很熟悉了。”  
“搭档”这个字眼短暂刺痛了Rust。“你要一起来吗？”Martin渴望地看着他。  
“好啊。”Rust尽量表现得轻松：“没什么不可以。”  
“那么，你在这儿等着，我去去就来，”Martin对他笑起来：“Carson是个混球，你会喜欢他的。”Rust注视着他走进那栋建筑的玻璃门，他在车里坐直身子，把毯子放到一边，刺目的阳光透过玻璃照射进来，他突然意识到自己没戴任何伪装，而此地也无处躲藏。他闭上眼睛，朝座椅靠了靠，一个警察模样的人敲了敲车窗。“对，就是你，”Rust看见他在张嘴：“下车，你不知道PDS患者不能开车吗？你在这儿干些什么？”  
Rust走下车，刚要解释，但立刻被粗暴地按在了车门上。“老实点，僵尸。”  
阳光喷洒在他的脸上，回忆突然纷沓而至，他来过这儿。Rust猛抽了一口气，抽出自己的胳膊，但他的动作被误以为袭击，对方抽出警棍往他背部砸来，Rust躲过迎面而来的警棍给了他的下腹一拳，但穿着制服的男人随后用什么东西袭击了他的腰部，Rust瞳孔猛然一缩，倒了下去，他痛苦地吸气，重新听到了电流的声音。“怎么回事？”他听到了另一双靴子的声音。  
“又一个，他们不该让这些家伙到处乱晃的，”那家伙说：“这一个可能刚注射过，还很脆弱，否则我可真没把握能赢。来搭把手，我们可以把他带去领赏金。”  
“就这样？他还活着，伙计，可不能半路上出什么岔子，把你的警棍拿来。”  
他用警棍的一头猛击Rust的腹部，成功使得他弓起了腰。在混乱当中，他抢过了穿制服男人的电击棒，打开了开关，然后将它用在了第一个人身上，他抽搐着陷入了昏迷，另一个男人发出混合着震惊和厌恶的声音，拔出腰间的手枪，对准了他。  
他即将扣动扳机。“再见了，僵尸。”他朝Rust做了个鬼脸，打开了枪的保险。


	3. Chapter 3

Martin坐在会客室的宽大深棕色沙发上，紧紧地抓住Rust的手，他在轻微地颤抖，虽然Rust并不明白这种表现的原因。Martin头一次这样生气，他看着坐在办公桌后面的那名女士。她不再年轻了，三十出头，穿着行政人员的套装，一串珍珠在她的脖子上。  
“它不能再和你们住在一起，Hart先生，”那名女士解释道：“它袭击了一名人类。”  
“听着，女士，哪怕有一天必须得将Rust送走，我相信那也必须是在我同意的情况下……”  
“事实上，我们并不需要你的同意，”她笑了笑说：“路易斯安那州规定只要任何PDS患者有袭击人类，或者是对人类不利的行为，就必须立刻被隔离起来，先生。我只是在遵循规定。”  
“你的意思是，Rust将会被再次送走？”Martin说：“哪儿？”  
“按照它的情况，将会被送到距离最近的收治中心，直到被改造到适合与人类共处为止——州立收治中心与疗养院很不同，那里的设施更严谨些，你们不必担心它逃跑。”  
“那是我最不担心的事情了，”Martin不悦地笑了笑：“Rust没有袭击他，Sayers女士，是他先袭击的Rust，要是你们这些操蛋的执勤者哪怕有一点眼力……”  
“没有必要开始咒骂，”她的笑容有些尴尬：“为寄宿患者求情的情况并不少见，先生，我们这里每天都会有三十多例，我听过各种各样的理由，然而……”  
Rust动了动，Martin安慰地抓住他的前臂，以便让他安静下来。“Sayers女士，不，Katherine，你要怎么才能相信我？”  
“你是个令人尊敬的公民，Hart先生，要是你愿意为它担保的话……”  
“我为他担保，”Martin立刻果断地说：“告诉我到哪去办手续。”  
“‘PDS事务部’，”Rust冷冷读出名牌上的字眼，对那名女士说：“这他妈的是什么？”  
她避开和他目光相触，只是看着Martin，做了个手势。“还有这种态度，”她说：“最好纠正一下它的态度，Hart先生——我只是给你们提个醒。这对PDS患者融入社会没好处。”  
Rust的目光盯着门口，好像随时会从这儿头也不回地离开，只是Martin在身旁他才没有这么做。Martin带着他来到走廊上，交了担保金，在一份文件上签了自己的名字，一个穿着制服的人才解开了Rust手上的手铐和他脖子上的项圈。Martin轻轻摩挲着喉咙下面的凹陷处，那儿有项圈留下的印痕，Rust的喉结在他的手指下颤动着，但他并没有说话，没有动。  
“疼吗？”Martin说，想到他们曾经把Rust当作动物一样带上项圈让他憎恨。  
Rust盯着他，Martin已经习惯了他面貌上的改变，不会觉得畏缩。“不。”声音粗嘎嘶哑。  
“走吧，这一个早上你也经历得够多的了，”Martin对他点点头：“我们离开这儿。”  
但Rust仍然坐在走廊外的长椅上没有动。“为什么接我回来，Marty？”他低声说：“你应该让我留在那儿，和其他的PDS患者待在一起。为什么要同意接我回来？”  
Martin下意识地抽回手。他现在做的——而他刚刚才意识到——已经远远超出了一个警察会为他自己的搭档所做的，他已经越过了那条界限。  
  


 _*半小时前*_  
“有谁在车里等着你吗，Marty？”Carson开玩笑说：“你看起来火烧火燎的。”  
“不，唔，只是得出去看看，”Martin对他的玩笑搪塞过去，在楼梯上与他告别，他快步走下楼梯，朝门外走去，这时距离他把车子停在外面已经过去了半个小时。Martin走出调查局大门，望见一个人抱着肚子倒在地上翻滚，他一直在往前爬，这时候爬到了Martin跟前。  
“一个……烂僵尸……袭击了我，”那家伙的嘴唇发紫，身上穿着制服：“……快……”  
“不好，Rust，”Martin立刻朝自己的车子冲去，还没到达，他便看见了那一幕。一个男人举着手枪对准了Rust的两眼之间，Martin从后面朝他扑去，拧住他的手腕，夺走了他的枪。  
那人倒在地上呻吟，Martin过去查看Rust的伤势，Rust避开他的手。  
“我没事，”Rust这么说，却在Martin碰到他的时候溢出沙哑的咕哝：“Marty，别再……”  
Martin的胸膛被怒火所充斥了，而那只是一瞬间的事：他触碰到了Rust脖颈上的项圈。  
“你让他们给你戴上这个？”Martin毫不掩饰自己的不快：“这是侮辱性的。”  
Rust还在平复呼吸，他的胸膛在起伏。“他们说如果，”他顿了顿：“我不戴上的话，你会丢掉你的工作。”  
“杂种。”Martin骂道，Rust还在盯着他看，他脸上有些发烫，清了清嗓子。“走吧，我知道去哪才能把这玩意解开。”  
“你不后悔吗？”Rust侧着头问。  
“后悔什么？”  
“留下我。”  
“不，”Martin冲他摇摇头：“我从来没有后悔的习惯。”  
  


他把Rust送回家，Rust看起来非常疲惫，他的脸颊上还带着被摁倒在停车场地上时的擦伤，使得他的模样看起来更糟糕了。Martin犹豫着是否需要给他上点药，但又觉得这像是在提醒Rust他已经不是人类这个事实。有一点是可以肯定的，在还没变成这个样子以前，Rust并不需要别人的帮助，现在这样一定糟糕透了，他不能一个人开车，还有一大堆自己不能干的事，Martin挖空心思想让他放松点儿，他最后想到了个主意。  
“按摩？”Rust低声嘲笑了一下：“我已经死了，Marty。不会感觉到肌肉紧张什么的。”  
“我知道，嘿，我只是想让你放松点儿，”Martin耸耸肩：“你还是个活人的时候就已经够神经紧绷的了，没必要在死了——抱歉，半死——的情况下也这样，你会吓走女孩们的。”  
OK，也许提到女孩是个蠢主意，Rust的视线落在他手里的按摩油上。“好吧，”他说：“别留下什么二次损伤，操。我的身体已经没有自愈能力了。”  
“非常好笑。”Martin咕哝，他示意Rust在床上躺下来，把一些按摩油倒在了手掌上。  
一开始，他的力道太轻，Rust对着他挑起一边眉毛，好像在嘲笑他过分谨慎的动作，Martin自己也觉得有点好笑。他的手放在Rust的肩头，按揉着背部揪紧的肌肉，顺着脊椎往下，慢慢地寻找着合适的力度。他其实很少做这个，因此知道自己到底该怎么做，Rust僵直的身体对这一切也并无帮助。Martin的手碰触到的躯体冰冷而毫无温度，一再提醒他Rust已经死了这个事实，但他有意忽略那个，他继续，按摩油被他的动作捂热，终于带来一点温度，Rust在他的手掌下面轻声抽气，他发出低沉的咕哝声，当Martin的手扫过他肋部的时候。  
“不坏嘛，Marty，”他调侃，懒洋洋闭上眼睛：“我开始明白为什么有人喜欢这样了。”  
他眯起眼睛，嘴角带着嘲弄的轻笑和Martin说话，在他的脸上有了一丝暖色，而Martin的目光落在他腰部凹陷处那片柔和的阴影上，落在他苍白的嘴唇上，他突然想要吻住对方的这个念头吓了他一跳，他匆匆松开手，抓过挂在椅子上的毛巾。Rust抬起眼睛沉默地望着他，好像想要问一个问题，Martin避开他的注视。“你该睡了，”他站起身来：“晚安。”  
没等Rust回答，他匆匆下了楼梯。无法入睡，他在客厅坐下，打开电视，把音量调小，Maggie睡眼惺忪地出现在卧室门口。“怎么了？”她说：“我没有听见你回来。出什么事了吗？”  
Martin把今天发生的事情简要地和她说了。“我做了担保，”他说：“但我只是有些担心。”  
“你应该告诉他，”Maggie叹息一声：“告诉他三年前的事，他早晚会知道的，Marty。”  
“关于这个，”Martin压下心中的不适感：“以他的情况，现在说这些不是个好主意。”  
“是吗？”她微微欠起身看着他：“你以为当他知道一切会怎么想？你们为什么总喜欢撒谎？”  
Martin叹口气，把手绕过她的肩膀。“我现在不想谈这个，Maggie。陪我看一会电影？”  
“不，”她抿起嘴唇，从他的怀抱中抽离：“我得去睡了，你也早点睡吧。明天还得上班。”  
她走进卧室，关上了门，Martin的目光回到电视屏幕上，他皱起眉。  
  


 _*三十七个月以前*_  
“去他妈的，操你，操这一切，”Rust冲着他的脸说：“我辞职。”  
“你说真的吗？”真的到了这一天，Martin反而不敢相信了。  
“没错，我马上就打报告，”Rust抹去嘴角的血，冷冷地说：“到了阿拉斯加，我会记得给你记张明信片的，操。”他摇摇晃晃朝门口走去，Martin并没有叫住他。  
“嘿记住了，混球！”他朝Rust的背影吼道：“一旦你离开了这里，你他妈的最好别回来！”  
  


Martin梦见了三年前的那一幕，Rust和他扭打在一起，两人双双倒在地上，他是那样愤怒，但Martin自己也不遑多让，他能真切地体验到那种拳头打在肌肉上的闷痛，还有肩膀撞到地板的酸楚，他正在梦中吐出一串脏话，门铃的响声把他拉回了现实。他在沙发上醒来，毯子从肩膀上滑落下来，他困惑地望着周围的一切，看见Rust站在他面前。  
“有人来找你。”他简要地说。Martin迟钝地点点头，手里抓住毯子，认出这是Maisie房间里那一床，看来是Rust给他盖上的。“Rust，你最好……”  
Rust回到自己的房间，藏在衣橱里。Martin这才让他们进来，是George和Rebecca，他对门的邻居。“我们知道你收容了一个PDS患者，Marty，”George的脸上带着那种打定主意要开门见山的人常有的神情：“我们也知道他根本不是你的亲人。”  
“唔，”Martin说：“消息传得真快，是不是。”他咧嘴笑笑，但两夫妇并没有笑。  
“我们还知道他今天袭击了一个人类，因为我在事务部工作，看见他们押着他穿过大堂，”Rebbecca补充道：“我们希望你重新考虑这件事。这个社区不需要他这样的人。”  
“这是什么意思，”Martin狐疑地打量着他们俩：“他这样的人？”  
“僵尸们，”George说出这个字眼时像说出一个脏字一样，而他像任何有教养的人一样皱起了眉头：“我不信任他们，Marty，我不是唯一的一个。你得让他离开。”  
“这没有什么困难的，”Rebecca加了一句：“我们知道血浓于水，但他根本不是你的亲人……”  
“我必须得送走他，是不是？”Martin的脸色冷下来：“你们想干什么？”  
“我们给你四十八小时，Martin，”Rebecca说：“这确实很为难，但我们希望你理解，这个社区里还有孩子，可不能让一个活死人在这附近晃悠。过了这个时间，我们就得请你们搬走。”  
“好极了，”Martin瞪着他们俩：“你们打算威胁我？HVF已经成为历史了，这你们很清楚……”  
“四十八小时。”George做出结束谈话的姿态，从沙发上站起来，朝他递出一只手。  
Martin没和他握手。他送走那两夫妇，直到他们已经走到车库外了，Martin才敲了敲衣橱的门。Rust从里头出来。“有了麻烦？”他看着Martin的脸色，其实他肯定听到了一切。  
“唔，”Martin没办法对他撒谎：“他们要你离开这里。Rust。别担心，我会解决的。”  
Rust什么也没说。Martin把手放在他肩膀上，安慰他，Rust不着痕迹地躲开了。Martin望着他的背影，陷入了回忆。

 _*两年半前*_  
Martin站在停尸房的冰冷的格子间跟前，凝视着从里面推出来的那具尸体。尸体的面容仍然完好无损，只是现在嘴唇变得乌青，皮肤苍白，面部毫无生气。Martin把两只手塞在外套口袋里，死死攥紧了拳。  
“是的，”他转过头对Frankford说：“这是他，是Rustin Cohle没错。”  
“你确定？”  
“我相当确定。”  
“你需要一分钟吗，和死人道别什么的？”Frankford说：“需要的话，我在外面等你。”  
Martin凝视着尸体的脸，像是要把那副面容刻进记忆里似的。“不，”他说：“我们走吧。”  
他们来到走廊上，Frankford给他看了一包东西。“这是他们发现他时的随身物品，”他说：“其实没有什么值得一看的，只有烟和打火机。奇怪的是，有一枚子弹壳，上面刻着字。”  
“啊，那是我给他的礼物，”Martin毫不在意地说：“护身符。但只是个玩笑。”  
“是这样，”Frankford凝视着他：“那么，要是没有什么意外情况的话，可以结案了，我想。”  
Martin和他握了握手，目送他离开。当走廊上只剩下他一个人的时候，他把头埋进手里，痛哭起来，他哭得那样猛烈以至于他的呼吸开始变得困难——自从他成年以后再没有过。

 

Audrey摆弄着她的转轮手枪，虽然Martin明令禁止，她还是每回吃饭时必然带着它。她的妹妹坐在她对面，Maggie端起杯子喝了一口水，对她们安慰地笑了笑。  
“好吧，说说你们的意见，”Martin说：“我们来做个投票，要是同意让他留下来……”  
Audrey翻了个白眼。“留着给你自己吧，爸爸，”她搁下手枪：“从什么时候起这个家尊重我的意见了？”  
“我本来会尊重你的，要不是你和那个小杂种在车里……”Martin说。  
Audey冲回房间，砰一声关上了门。Maggie跟在她身后，在房门外叫着她的名字，但Audrey一直没有回答。剩下Martin和Maisie在餐桌前面面相觑。  
“你知道这样下去我的分数会很糟糕？”Maisie说：“然后我就永远离开不了这里了。”  
“上帝，放松点，”Martin瞪她一眼：“你们一个两个都怎么了？”  
Maggie从Audrey的房间回来了，她拢了拢身上的披肩，看着Martin。“我受不了再这样下去了，Marty，你听见了吗？我快受不了了……他们会让我们搬走的，他们会的。”  
“Maggie，亲爱的……”Martin刚起了个头，她便打断了他。  
“不，我再也受不了了，”她说：“你必须得做出个决定。你从来什么也不管，你知道吗？这就是为什么你的女儿会去加入人类志愿军，她还不到十八岁，打出的子弹比一个成年人都多，你想过吗，Marty？”  
Martin正要说什么，却住了口，他朝Maggie使了个眼色：Rust正在在楼梯上。  
“什么是人类志愿军？”Rust低沉的声音响起。  
谁也没说话，Maggie瞪着Martin。Maisie突然开口了：“何不告诉他呢，爸爸？HVF，也叫做人类志愿军，他们专门杀活死人，也就是你这种人，Rust，抱歉。我姐姐——上帝保佑她——她现在杀死的PDS患者估计能装满一卡车，而她总有一天会杀死你，要是……”  
“注意你的口气，Maisie。”Maggie说道，Maisie站起来跑回了房间。Martin死死抓住餐桌边沿。  
“谁也不会被送走。”他朗声宣布，因愤怒而嗓音发颤：“我绝不会……”  
“Marty，你当然能了，你从不在乎别人怎么想，”Maggie说：“由我来告诉他，Rust，你们早已经不是搭档了，三年前你们就闹翻了，而且……”  
一个杯子从半空中坠落，打得粉碎，室内突然安静下来，连一根针落在地上都听得见。Martin突然害怕起来，不敢去看站在楼梯上的Rust的表情。  
“这真的够了，”Martin对Maggie做了个手势：“已经很晚了，我们何不明天再谈这件……唔，这件操蛋的事情，”他自嘲地笑了笑：“你需要什么吗，Rust？”  
Rust一只手死死攥在栏杆扶手上，他的目光短暂地落在Martin脸上。“晚安。”他说完，步伐僵硬地上楼去了，Martin松了一口气。

 

Maggie回房去了。Martin独自一个待了一会，试图理清思绪，但只是愈发令心情沉重而已。他瞥见二楼的房间关上了灯，突然想起还没有和Rust注射。他转身上楼，推开了虚掩的房间门。  
“Rust？”他低声叫道，伸手打开了灯：“Rust？”  
但他很快发现多此一举：房间里并没有人，Rust从治疗中心带来的那个塑料袋不见了，同样不见了的还有他自己的几件衣物，房间的窗户开着，一阵晚风吹入，但Rust不知所踪。


	4. Chapter 4

Rust提着从治疗中心带来的那个塑料袋，像来时那样离开了Martin的家。塑料袋里装着他的几件衣物，他的隐形眼镜和一盒伪装用的慕斯。他在夜色中迟疑了一会，不知道该往什么方向走。雨已经下了有一阵子了，雨丝落在他的脸上，而他没有丝毫感觉。他没有自己的车子，为了不引人注意也许不该驾驶一辆。他也没有可以去投靠的朋友，这件事情不管他是不是人类时都一样。他紧了紧手里的塑料袋，停下脚步，端详着街道的两头。  
迎面走来一个行人，Rust下意识地想要躲开，他向后走，一辆从后方驶近的车辆朝他摁响了喇叭，车前灯照上了他的脸，Rust紧了紧领子，把鸭舌帽的帽檐压低。这顶帽子是他在Martin的房间里找到的，它帮了大忙。司机朝外漫不经心地看了一眼，把车开走了。  
Rust加快步子走下大街，没有什么确切的目标，只是想要赶快离开这儿。他靠近街道的内侧走，避开那些亮着的街灯，也和在雨中挽着手臂漫步的情侣拉开一段距离。所幸的是已经深夜了，街上没有多少行人，如果有的话，他们也绝不会注意到Rust是一个半死症患者，他们都在寒风下埋头走路，心里怀着自己的打算。  
Rust朝西南方向走去，街对面的一户人家引起了他的注意，那栋房子已经灭了灯，然而面对街道的那侧墙上涂满了PDS的字样，车库的门上也贴满了“小心PDS患者”的招贴。招贴好像被撕掉又重新贴上过几次，上面的一个骷髅图案没有了半边，Rust凝视着它片刻，决定现在上前读它并不明智。他朝后倒退了几步，却听到了惊叫声和男人的骂声：他好像撞到了什么人。他匆匆抬头一看，那是一对情侣，女的正挽着男的的胳膊。  
Rust的嘴唇蠕动了一下，但并没有说话。他不是个喜欢大惊小怪的人，那男的是个PDS患者，他并没有戴着隐形镜片，也没有涂上慕斯，这使得他的脸在雨中异常突出地惨白。而Rust之所以什么都不说，不仅因为这人是个PDS患者，还因为挎着他胳膊的女孩他认识。  
事实上，就在大半个个小时以前，他还在一所房子里见过她。  
Audrey的脸色比起她的男友来好不到哪去，她的眼睛睁大，嘴唇颤抖着，她缩回了胳膊。  
Rust看了看她，又看了看那个半死症男孩，如果他还是个活人，大概算得上英俊，他留着一头棕色的卷发，脖子上有一道恶狠狠地伤疤，但面容清秀，他穿着件苏格兰格纹外套。  
Rust吸了口气，把一只手插进外套口袋里，继续往前走，越过Audrey和她的同伴。他没在人行道上走出几步，Audrey追了上来，她叫了Rust一声，Rust转过身来时，她抱紧了胳膊。  
“别告诉他，”她哀求地说：“别告诉我爸，我求你了。他不能知道……”  
“我明白，”Rust回答得有些匆忙上：“Maggie——她知道这个吗？”  
她匆匆点了点头，她的嘴角抽动了一下，像是想要挤出个微笑，但失败了。“她说她会理解，她在医院里碰到过半死症患者。但他不能知道，你不明白，Rust，我爸会把Allen杀了的……”  
“我不会告诉他的，”Rust转向那名男孩，他已经跟了上来：“Allen，是吗？”  
他点点头，颇为忌惮地伸出一只手和Rust握手。Audrey这时注意到了Rust手里的袋子。  
“你这是要出门吗？”她扑扇着睫毛，游移不定地问：“你要去哪？”  
Rust对她非常缓慢地摇头。“我守住你的秘密，你守住我的。”  
“好吧，”她非常勉强地微笑了一下：“我敢肯定你从未和一个活人谈过条件，但你比我想象的有趣多了。不管你去哪儿，别往东边走，那儿已经被封锁了。”  
Rust眨了眨干涩的眼睛，表示听到了她的话。他离开他们，继续往西走，一排靠窗的房间稀稀落落地亮起了灯，但谁也不会好奇到往外面看一眼。Rust绕过那排房屋，一直走到建筑物开始变得稀疏的街道的尽头，在那儿他拐了个弯，始终避开路灯，他路过了一间亮着灯光的酒吧，突然升起渴望想要半打啤酒，一次喝个痛快——但他没有进去，那不是个好主意。于是他继续向前走，直到他来到马丁第一天送他来时他已经注意到的地方：雨中的巴士站。  
他在巴士站坐下来等待着，那儿除了他以外一个在等车的乘客也没有。一个流浪汉打了个哈欠，靠着褐色的砂石墙，抬起头来看着他。“又一个，”他睡眼惺忪地说：“为什么你们这类人喜欢在夜里晃荡？”  
“我们这类人？”  
“不死者，”流浪汉说：“我总在夜里见到他们，好像丢了什么东西。你丢了什么？”  
Rust撑直身体，轻吸了一口气。“我不知道，”他说：“我甚至都不记得我死了。”  
“啊，他们都这样，”流浪汉拽着酒瓶，趔趄着走远了：“晚安。”  
Rust坐在巴士的长凳上，注视着他颓唐的背影逐渐在夜色中消失，他继续等下去，自己也不清楚在等些什么。也许是下一班车？也许他只是在这儿感到安全，不会突然有人类指认出他是个PDS患者，把他送回治疗中心去。雨丝落在他的手掌上，他展开手指瞧着它们。一辆出租车冒雨开了过去，Rust站起身来想要让它停下来，但他慢了一步，它已经开走了，有什么顺着他的鼻孔淌下来，他用手去揩，却发现手指在打颤：他的手在发抖。  
他已经有十二个小时没有注射过神经替林了。Rust用手蹭了蹭鼻子，发现手背上全是血。  
  
  
  
 _*二十一小时前*_  
  
“Marty，”Carson把两只手靠在车窗上，头探了进来：“要是有什么需要帮忙的，尽管告诉我，毕竟我也在那里待过一段时间。”  
他朝Rust做了个鬼脸，似乎他刚说了个笑话，但Rust只是盯着他脸上的慕斯和他的瞳孔。  
“这很好，Carson，但你还有报告要打，不是吗？”Martin微笑着回答：“我去去就来。”  
“唔，别去太久，”Carson拍拍他的肩膀：“这个林登的案子我没了你不行，搭档。”  
Martin和他击了一次掌，在停车场发现Rust和那两个巡防员的冲突以后，这还是Rust第一次看到Martin的脸上露出放松的笑容。Carson往回走了，Rust偏着头看着Martin。  
“你的新搭档，”Rust非常艰难地说出这个词：“他是……”  
“对，”Martin好像早就预料到了他的反应：“他是个半死症患者。已经两个月了，Rust，我还以为我到现在已经习惯了呢，但事实上，还有很多事情我还在……学习。”  
Rust坐在车后座上，一只手抚上了脖子上的项圈，微弱的电流警告着他的手指，它抵抗所有非人类的接触，哪怕是他自己。Rust的心思在别的事情上，Martin对他解释过了：Carson替Martin的行踪打了掩护，使得他能陪Rust到社区事务部去。“而你对这个安排没意见？”  
Martin脸上的笑容僵了僵。他突然有些讪讪的。“这样的安排是我要求的，”他试探地看了Rust一眼：“三个月以前，当我知道你要回来的时候……我要求他们给我安排一个PDS搭档，我想这样也许……咳，也许对一切有帮助。”  
Rust抿了抿嘴唇。“我不能再当警察了，Marty。”  
“这我知道，”Martin急忙为自己辩解：“好吧，也许我还心存幻想，妈的，我也不知道。”  
“你真正想要的是什么，嗯？你想让我们重新做搭档？”Rust和他对视：“那已经过去了。”  
“我知道，但我只是希望……”Martin看着他：“……我只是希望你这一次能留下来。”  
“我死了。”Rust耸耸肩：“我哪也去不了。”  
“那并不是我的意思，你这杂种。”  
“嗯哼，”Rust说：“你对我的死没有责任。那是我自己的债。我想我该把这个说清楚。”  
Martin从驾驶座上瞥了他一眼，他搭在方向盘上的手抓紧了，但他没有再开口。  
  
  
下过雨以后，空气中充满了浓烈的泥土的气息，但那只存在于他的想象中，事实上他并不能感觉到，也感受不到雨珠轻触指尖的轻柔。他闭上眼睛，试图从空气中分辨出一丝颤动，任何一点微弱的迹象能够证明他还活着，但他并没有找到。就在这时，身后传来的脚步声反而让他紧张起来。有人在跑向他，先是小跑，随后越来越急，Rust本能地握紧了拳头。他也许不能阻止他们把他送回治疗中心去，但他至少能够反抗。  
脚步声停下来，来人把一只手放在了他的肩膀上，试探性地一按。“Rust。”他气喘吁吁地说。  
是Martin。Rust立刻放松下来。他回过头，晨光仍然令他不适，他眯起眼睛。  
“我就猜到你会到这儿来，”Martin还在喘气：“这里有你的墓碑。”  
过了一个晚上，Martin看起来非常糟糕，他的身上湿透了，头发上还沾着雨珠。出门出得过于匆忙，他的外套穿反了，衬衫领子也没有翻好，但他都没在意。他因为一夜无眠而精神不振，然而在看到Rust时，却露出了欣喜的笑容。“总算找到你了。”他说。  
Rust从自己的墓碑上下来——他本来正坐在上面——他走到墓碑的正面，和Martin一起看着它黑峻峻的外貌。“上面什么也没有，”Rust说：“除了一个名字。”  
“啊，我想你会喜欢的，”Martin随意地说：“我们谈到过一次？你说你觉得墓志铭的作用被高估了？你还说人类用两三句话，甚至一段诗去描述一个人的一生，是愚蠢的行为。”  
Rust转动着眼珠，他没戴伪装的镜片，这使得他的眼睛有种玻璃般的质地。“你这个白痴，Marty。”他嘲弄地说：“我指的不是我自己的墓志铭。”  
“啊哈。”Martin扯了扯嘴角：“不管怎么样，现在才来改口太晚了。”  
Rust弯下腰，把一只手放在墓碑上，好像要掂它的分量。“为什么要埋葬我，Marty？我记得很清楚我说过我更喜欢火化。”  
“你是个自私，小气的杂种，”Martin带点埋怨的口吻回答：“我需要些东西来记住你。”  
“一些东西。”Rust重复。  
“是的，哪怕那东西是一块冰冷的，灰色的墓碑。”Martin叹口气回答。  
Rust抬头凝视着他，清晨的空气依然寒冷，Martin在强忍住不跺脚取暖，Rust看出来了。他朝Martin靠近了一点，Martin的感觉很温暖，Rust抬起一只手按住他的胳膊，粗重地吸了一口气，感觉到Martin的呼吸在颤动着，Martin同样凝视着他，关切地，带着几分不解。Rust堵住了他的嘴唇，模糊地意识到Martin正贴着他的嘴唇发出惊讶的细小的声音，他投入这个吻，贪婪地汲取着属于那个还活着的人的温暖。他再也感觉不到寒冷了，但没有人会拒绝温暖，当他抽离这个吻，重新拉开他们之间的距离时，Martin看着他好像刚刚拥有了整个世界。“别担心，”Rust扫了他一眼，低声说：“这不会传染的。”  
“你确定？”Martin再次笑了起来，Rust惹恼他的努力失败了：“因为你要是确定的话……”  
他重新吻了上来，两手按住Rust的肩膀，两人的嘴唇碾压在一起，Rust重重地喘着气。Martin后来松开他，咬着他的嘴角，亲吻他喉咙的凹陷处。Rust喘息着，手指在对方肩膀上揪紧。“现在暖和多了，”Martin松开他时满意地说：“那么，我们一起回去？”  
“我觉得我像是喝醉了，”Rust说：“不，不像是喝醉了，更像是……”  
他迈出一步，但随后光线刺入他的眼睛，他倒下去，Martin扶住他，焦急地叫住他的名字，Rust觉得他的模样有些好笑。“大惊小怪的……”他低声咕哝：“……美国队长……”  
“闭嘴，我们回去再算账，”Martin低头对他说：“干嘛不告诉我你不注射就会变成这样？天哪我真是个蠢货，我把注射这事给忘了……”  
“闭嘴，Marty，”Rust轻声说：“你太响了。”  
他抓住Martin的外套，这是他最后一件记得的事。随后他陷入沉沉的睡眠里。  
  
  
 _*九十五天前*_  
“你说他不会看见这个模样的我，”Rust扭转头避开光线：“你保证过。”  
“抱歉，Rust，”治疗中心的瑞姆林医生说：“规定就是如此，我自己也无能为力。我们可以给你提供慕斯和隐形镜片，那至少能让你看起来像人。”  
“那他妈的是什么？”Rust冷笑一声，两手扳住床沿：“你是说，我可以假装自己是……”  
他闭上嘴。瑞姆林目光游移，就是不看着他。Rust仔细辨认着他的脸色。  
“我想要帮助你，我发誓，”瑞姆林赶忙说：“我可以让你先看他们一眼，那些来接你的人，在见面日之前有一个听证会，所有合资格的家属必须参加，我可以安排你在角落里看他一眼。”  
“我已经见过他的照片了，”Rust说。  
“对，但你并没有见过他的人，”瑞姆林苦笑了一下：“相信我，当他们是个在你眼前的活人的时候，他们看起来通常……不太一样。你有多久没见过一个你过去认识的人了，Cohle？”  
Rust没有理睬他。“Kelly Reider在哪？”他环顾房间：“我记得我把她救出来了，她在哪？”  
“你自己不记得了吗？”瑞姆林小心翼翼地说：“复生的那天夜里，你把她……”  
“不，那是个谎言，”Rust朝他扑过去，怒不可遏：“她在哪？我把她救了出来，她……”  
瑞姆林发出惊讶的尖叫，Rust揪住他的领子把他按在墙上，抓住他白大褂上的牌子扔到地上，他还要再问什么，但有人用电击棒碰到了他的颈后，疼痛袭来。他倒了下去。  
  
  
Rust喘息着醒来，抓住他所看到的第一件东西——那是Martin的外套，披在他自己的身体上。他放下攥在手里的外套的袖子，坐起身，这是一个陌生的房间，窗外不远就是铁路。Martin坐在床边的椅子上，看着他，手里拿着注射器。  
“你总算醒了。这是Norma的家，”Martin立刻说：“她的儿子是PDS患者，她不会告诉别人的。来不及回到家里再给你注射了，我问她能不能借用她儿子的房间——她同意了。”  
Rust点点头，他坐起身。这是个典型的高中男生的房间，墙上贴着大幅的海报，而在桌上摆放着一幅照片，照片中是个年轻人，Rust认出了他，事实上，几个小时前他还看见他和Martin的女儿在一起。“她的儿子现在哪儿去了？”  
“啊你是说Allen？他刚从治疗中心被送回来不久，”Martin说：“你感觉好点了吗？”  
“好多了，”Rust拿起身上的外套，递给Martin：“我想这是你的。”  
“不不，你留着它，”Martin挥了挥手：“我得回去了，Rust，整个上午我都没有出现，Salter会发现的，Carson瞒不了他多久。你可以继续待在这，要是你不想——你知道，回去那里的话——我下午下班时来这里接你。”  
“Norma对此没意见？”  
“不需要担心，她是个非常和善的老太太。”Martin说。  
Rust的目光扫过那幅照片。“我想也是。”他看向Martin:“我想和你一起去局里。”  
“你确定？”  
Rust思考了一下。“其实我并不，”他沉声说：“但我不想再躲藏了。”  
“听你的，”Martin说：“你想要怎么做？”  
Rust望着放在床边的塑料袋，他把手伸进袋子里，却发现自己的手指颤抖得抓不住装镜片的小盒子，缺乏神经替林的副作用，大概。他最后尝试了一下，镜片从他手中滑落，落在了地板上。他正要弯腰，Martin抓住他的手。“我来。”他轻声说：“至少我能帮上这点忙，Rust。”  
Rust静静坐在床边，等待Martin给他戴上镜片，Martin的手安抚地放在他的后颈上，手指拈起镜片，专注地给他戴上，没有什么打扰房间里的静谧，除了火车偶尔驶过的声响。  
“好了，”Martin对他微笑一下，有点笨拙的笑容：“我刚才一直在希望这不会花太长时间。”  
“为什么？”Rust问道，他的声音有些沙哑了。  
“否则我又会想要吻你。”Martin说，这句话使他脸红了，Rust看着他的眼睛。  
火车再次驶过的声音使得他们俩下意识地分开，Martin清了清喉咙，抓起自己的外套，朝Rust做个手势。“也许你需要洗把脸什么的，”他说：“我在楼下等你。”  
Rust目送着他匆忙下楼，他站起来，在离开之前，头一次长时间地注视着镜子里的自己。他看起来和普通人类没有什么两样，但那只是隐形镜片和慕斯的作用。他整理好自己，正要下楼，Norma端着咖啡站在楼梯上，对上了Rust的目光。“我不知道，孩子，”她说：“那也许不是个好主意。爱上那些活人们，Allen告诉过我那有多难。”  
“你知道Kelly Reider吗？”Rust问道：“他们找到的那个女孩？她是怎么死的？”  
“死在森林里，”她耸耸肩：“被‘狂暴的僵尸’袭击了，报纸上这样写的，可怜的孩子。”  
Rust没再说什么，他只喝了一口咖啡。在离开以前，他向她道谢。

 


	5. Chapter 5

_*三十二个月前*_  
“他就住在这儿，对吗？”  
“一定是有什么地方弄错了，”Martin环顾四周：“他不是那种会在家里藏毒品的人。”  
Frankford和他一起站在那所房子里，注视着已经被翻得乱七八糟的家具，沙发的靠垫被刀子划开了，窗帘也被扯了下来，几个抽屉倒扣在地上，枕芯脏兮兮地靠在一旁。“那么你以为我们在这里找到的是什么，嗯？”Frankford拧起了眉头：“你和他搭档多久了？”  
“四年多了，”Martin不怎么情愿地回答：“假如他不离开的话，下一个月就满五年了。”  
“对，我记得也是，”Frankford笑了笑：“这就是为什么你从一开始就在我们的怀疑对象里，虽然现在你洗清了怀疑，不代表你能主导这个案子，Hart，你在这儿只是出于纯粹的礼节。你以为你知道Cohle的所有事，嗯？你知道他租了个仓库吗，谁也没告诉？”  
Martin的下颚线条绷紧了。“不，”他顿了顿：“我不知道。问题在于，你又是怎么知道的？”  
Frankford冲他摇摇头，狡狯地一笑。“那不是你应该问的问题，Hart。”  
“再说一遍？”Martin开始有种非常不好的感觉。  
“他没有亲人，对吗？除了他自己，你应该是最了解他的人，”Frankford说：“我们想知道仓库的地址在哪，它的钥匙又在哪——这一切都有助于解开Cohle的死这个谜团。”  
“你一直在说你到这里来是为了调查Rust的死，”Martin摇摇头：“你没说的是，这和别的事情有关，这和什么你不愿意告诉我的事情有关。你为什么这么急于拿到仓库的钥匙？”  
Frankford转过身去盯着地上的东西。“你知道Kelly Reider一案吗，Martin？”  
“知道，她失踪了六个月，那是Cohle和我刚搭档时的案子。发生什么了？”  
“唔，有证据表明Cohle死去以前，曾经和她在一起，现在你明白我的忧虑了吧。”  
“你认为是Rust把她……”Martin感到震惊：“等一会，你到底来这里是为了什么？”  
Frankford皱了皱鼻子。“让我直说吧，Hart，”他突然恶狠狠地说：“我认为你的搭档才是那个凶手，我认为当你们快要查到点什么的时候，他辞职了，他辞职，然后回到他藏起Kelly Reider的地方转移她——但也许Ledoux或者别的什么人发现了他，把他杀了——至于你，你一直在让他牵着鼻子走，是时候正视一下在你眼前的证据了，警探。”  
  
  
  
“Marty？Marty？”  
他睁开眼睛，正对上Rust的目光。Martin坐直身子，抬起手揉了揉眼睛。“发生什么事了？”  
“你在车里睡着了，”Rust意味深长地看着他：“下一次我会记得不在夜里逃跑——我想我是死了太久，都忘了活人多么需要他们的睡眠了。”  
“知道就好，”Martin顺口说道，但他反应过来：“还有下一次？”  
Rust对他扬起一边眉毛。Martin耸耸肩，他发动车子，眼角的余光看见Rust出神地望着窗外。“你碰见Norma了？你在上面待得可够久的。”他注意到Rust没戴镜片，也没涂慕斯。  
“对，”Rust说：“她想知道PDS患者如何申请大学，但实际上我对这件事并不了解。”  
Martin舔了舔嘴唇，直觉告诉他Rust在撒谎，但他并不想戳破他的谎言。“你还从来没告诉过我这三年里发生的事呢，”Martin突然说：“他们是在森林里发现你的？”  
“水里，”Rust闭着眼睛回答：“我当时正在……不管怎么样，那里……有一条河。我宁愿现在不谈这件事，Marty。”  
“噢，好吧，”Martin也后悔了选择这个话题：“你可以先睡一会，我们没那么快到。”  
Rust对此倒没有异议。他的车子驶近调查局的大楼，当他要开口叫醒Rust时，却发现Rust早就睁开了眼睛。他下了车，在入口处踌躇不前，Martin上前拍拍他的肩膀。“来吧，进去。”  
“我不是害怕进去，”Rust侧过头看他：“告诉我，我是不是杀了Kelly Reider？”  
Martin怕的就是这个，直视Rust的眼睛，他艰难地咽了口唾沫。“不，你没有，”他想了想：“我不管别人怎么说，哪怕他们都说是你吃了她的脑子，但我知道你绝不会伤害一个孩子，哪怕你会因此而死去，但你绝不会伤害一个孩子。”  
Rust阖上眼皮，短促地换了口气。睁开眼睛时他又是他自己了。“谢谢，”他说：“我们走吧。”  
他们走进因为阳光异常明亮的玻璃门，碰见他们的人已经开始指指点点，Martin把胳膊搭在Rust的肩膀上，继续朝前走。他们走进电梯，Martin先进去的，Rust进去以后两手交叉放在身前，靠着电梯的内壁。他一进去，一些人便开始离开电梯。  
最后电梯里只剩下他们俩，Rust惨白的脸倒映在电梯门上方的横条上。他一直没说话，Martin假装根本没注意到发生了什么事。他摁下数字。  
“抱歉，Marty。”Rust突然说。  
“抱歉什么？”Martin对他笑笑：“我反正正需要空气，现在这里头舒服多了。”  
Rust的目光快速和他对视，又收了回去。电梯门打开，Martin硬着头皮往里走，他必须领头走进去，这样一来Rust能有个准备。Martin心里清楚他即将面对的是什么。  
果然，他们的到来引起了一阵骚动。Rust无遮无掩的死人外貌引起了所有人的注意。人们全都不敢开口，好像见到了鬼似的，女人用文件夹遮住了自己张开的嘴，男人们转过身去。Salter在倒咖啡，Martin清晰地听见他骂了一声脏话，随后他的办公室门砰一声关上了。  
第一个来迎接他们的人是Carson，他热情地朝Rust走去，伸出手来。“很高兴你回来了， Martin常常对我讲起你。”  
Rust看了Martin一眼，Martin差点呛着咖啡。“是吗？”Rust说：“说些什么？”  
“咳，”Martin赶紧打岔：“Carson，他并不是回来上班。我想那要由Salter决定，但他今天可以跟着我们周围看看，我觉得你不会介意的，对吗？”  
Carson同意了，这时Rust正盯着Carson桌子上的名牌看，牌子是写着警探William Carson的名字，桌子就在Martin的对面，虽然那本来是Rust的桌子。Martin还要说什么，Salter办公室的门开了，Salter朝他勾了勾手指。“你，进来，”他说：“不是你，你惹的麻烦已经够多的了。”后面这句话是对Rust说的。  
Martin迟疑地摸着下巴，走进Salter的办公室。Salter看着他。  
“从来不汲取教训，对吧？”他劈头对Martin说：“你还没受够？那八个月你什么都没学到？”  
“长官，”Martin说：“关于Kelly Reider那件事……”  
“我说的不是Reider，”Salter说：“而是你。你忘了那家伙死后在你身上发生了什么？”  
Martin需要一杯咖啡。他不是忘了，而是根本无法忘记。任何人都不会忘记那几个月的。  
  
  
 _*两年前*_  
Martin冲进Salter的办公室，把一张画有骷髅头的招贴摔在他上司的桌子上。“你看过这个了吗？”他吼道：“七个月了，我没有搭档，我抱怨过没有？我在被内务部调查，我说过什么吗？但这个，这实在是太过分了！”  
Salter拿起那张招贴，上面用马克笔涂着“PDS搭档”，“孩童杀手”几行字。Salter对着他挑起眉。“坐下，”他说：“你有多久没睡好了？”  
“我他妈的最不需要的就是睡眠，”Martin说：“我要知道这是谁干的。”  
“你想让他们怎么想？”Salter严厉地说：“你的搭档死了，你在被内务部调查，他还被牵扯进了一宗儿童绑架案？我放你几个月的假，回家去，和孩子待在一起，你有多久没和她们一起过了？”  
“不，那不是问题所在，Leroy，”Martin打断他：“你自己也知道。他们认为他是个杀手和瘾君子，那才是问题所在！”  
“但这全是你的错，”Salter说：“你本来应该尽可能避免和这事扯上关系。但是你坚持要为他办追悼仪式的，记得吗？你还拒绝配合内务部那些家伙的工作……”  
“噢，所以这样的欺凌是合法的了？你在纵容他们，你知道，要不是……”  
“闭嘴，混球，”Salter吼道：“你办了一个除了你以外没人参加的追悼仪式，一个没有尸体的追悼仪式，需要我提醒你这有多荒谬吗？你他妈的简直疯了——不，闭嘴。交出你的枪和警徽，从今天起，你被停职了，你被停职直到你想通这一切为止，清楚了吗？”  
Martin解下枪和警徽，拍到他上司的桌子上。“你知道你们这些家伙的问题是什么吗？”他说：“你们对死者没有一点该死的尊重，一点也没有。”  
“他是在进行毒品交易时被打死的，还绑架了个小女孩，这可算不上英雄，不是吗？回家去，等你脑子清楚了以后再来，”Salter寸步不让：“要是你这么在乎他，干嘛和他散伙，Hart？”  
Martin的身形僵了僵。  
  
  
“我并没有忘记，”Martin说：“但他现在已经接受了治疗。我想让他回来看看，有助于他适应——‘帮助PDS患者重回社会’什么的。”  
“好吧，”Salter朝他摆了摆手：“反正你记住，要是出了什么问题，全在你身上。”  
他低下头阅读文件，好像已经厌倦了这场谈话。Martin离开他的办公室，碰见了Carson。“Rust在哪？”  
“到证物室去了，说是想要看看Reider一案的证物，”Carson耸耸肩：“我想反正那已经是个结束了的案子，而且他有这个权限，于是……”  
“你什么？”Martin颇为生气：“听着，从今天起，别背着我做决定，好吗？”  
Carson颇为意外地看着他，他们瞪着彼此，谁也没有留心Rust已经从证物室回来了。他打量着两人。“今天我们干点什么？”他讥讽地说：“嗯？”  
车子行驶途中谁也没有说话，Carson坐在副驾驶座位上，一只手悠闲地打着拍子，Rust阖着眼皮想着自己的事。总台突然响了起来。Martin听完了以后看着Rust。“疑犯可能持有武器，你留在车里，好吗？”  
“他说得对，你最好小心点，”Carson同意了他：“一个人可不能死两回。”  
Rust突然睁开眼睛，锐利的目光投向Martin的搭档。“你认为你是什么，Carson？你还活着，你和我不一样？他们往你的脑子里灌输了什么，让你觉得你和活人没有什么不同？”  
“哈，我和你并不一样，你，伙计，你是个僵尸。”Carson笑了起来：“Martin，告诉他。”  
Martin凝视着Rust。“做好你的工作就行了，William。”他说，把注意力放在开车上。  
到了嫌犯匿藏的地点，Carson取出枪，上好子弹，下了车，Martin伸手打开车门，正要下车，Rust叫住了他。“他有多久没有注射神经替林了？”他朝Carson的背影指了指。  
“大概两个月了，我想，”Martin不解地看着Rust：“自从我和他搭档起我就从未看见他注射过，他们说他不需要注射，因为他是个基督徒——接受了洗礼，诸如此类——我记不清了。”  
“操他妈的好极了，”Rust果断地说：“别进去。”  
“别什么？”  
“别进去，除非你想丢掉你的工作。你没注意到他的指甲吗？他说话的方式？他快要转化了。”  
“我操，我们现在怎么办？”  
Rust拿起了他的枪。“待在这儿别动，”Rust阴沉地说：“听到枪响也别进来，等着我。”  
Martin点点头，但不怎么放心。“别做什么极端的事，好吗？”  
“像是什么，被杀？”Rust的嘴边泛起一抹讥嘲的微笑：“我已经死了。”  
“我知道你不在乎死，杂种，”Martin忍不住说：“但我不想承受那种悲痛两次。”  
Rust定定望着他，好像被感动了，要么就是那该死的隐形镜片。Martin移开目光。  
“走吧。”他说：“不管活着还是半死，我不会阻止你做你想做的事。”  
  
  
 _*二十五个月前*_  
Martin拉开冰箱，掏出一罐啤酒，他刚拉开拉环，身后的灯就打开了，他抬起手背挡住眼睛，呻吟了一声。“你到哪儿去了，Marty？”Maggie坐在桌子后面看着他。  
“你知道的，宝贝。工作……”  
“不，这次你别想蒙混过关，”Maggie的声音发颤：“一个僵尸昨晚闯进了我们的屋子，还好Audrey带着她的枪，那时候你在哪，Marty？上个月，Audrey彻夜不归的时候你又在哪？我因为割阑尾而住进医院里的时候，联系不到你，因为你在参加那个该死的追悼仪式……”  
“悼念仪式，”Martin喃喃纠正：“我很抱歉，Maggie，我很抱歉。就只是……我最近感觉不太像是我自己，自从……我必须得为他做点什么，你知道吗？他是我的搭档。”  
“对，而我才是你的妻子，”Maggie怒气冲冲地说：“你必须想出办法来解决这个，而且要快，我在告诉你我撑不了多久，我没办法这样过下去。你甚至没告诉我你停职了。”  
“我向你保证一点问题也没有，”Martin举了举那罐啤酒，迷迷糊糊笑起来：“我只是在……”他打了个嗝：“休假。对，休假。”  
“那么你为什么一定要开着通往花园的门？”Maggie的眼眶发红：“他死了，Marty。”  
Martin颓然坐下，盯着手里的啤酒，摇了摇头。“我知道，”他重复道：“我知道，哈。”  
  
  
Martin在车上紧张地等待着。也许他不该让Rust拿走他的枪，也许他为了让Rust重新适应人类的生活已经让步得太多，他都不认识自己了。他舔着嘴唇，望着窗外的风景，努力放松，就在这时他听到了枪响。  
他冲了出去。  
在他抵达以前枪声又响了一次。Martin撞开门冲进去，Rust背对着他，举着双手，神色紧张。而在他们俩跟前，在房屋角落里，Carson正跪在地板上，Martin看不见他的脸，但听到他嘴里发出咀嚼声。他往前走，跪在地板上的男人听到声音回头。他的下巴上一片粘糊，让Martin想吐，他正在用手指捞起什么放在嘴里，狼吞虎咽，他在啃食那名嫌犯的脑子。  
“把枪给我，Rust，”Martin紧张起来：“我们不能让他逃出这里。”  
“Martin，听我说，他是你的搭档，”Rust说：“他会好起来的的，他只是需要药物……”  
“他在吃人，”Martin立刻打断了他：“他必须被解决掉，给我枪，Rust！”  
Rust打量着他。“如果我把枪给你，”他说：“你保证那只是用来制服他。别打死他，Marty。”  
“我答应你，”Martin其实只是放了一半心思听他说话，他在密切留意那只僵尸的动向，但从屋外进来的光线短暂地迷惑了它，它只是迟钝地盯着Martin的脸看，好像在想起什么。  
“来吧，”Martin催促道：“把枪给我，Rust，快点，在你犯下更多错误以前。”  
Rust往后退了一步，把枪递给了他。Martin深吸一口气，他检查了一下子弹。Rust再度开口了：“我们可以把他送去治疗，我知道一个……”Martin放低手臂，瞄准以后扣动了扳机。  
Carson倒在地上，头颅有一半被打烂了，Martin赶上前，补上一枪，确定它已经死了以后，他转过身，Rust正看着他。“抱歉，”Martin不知为何觉得理亏：“他必须被解决掉，Rust。”  
“哈。”Rust低头盯着那张被打烂的脸，只是说了一句便转身往回走。  
Martin追了上去。“哈？”他抓住Rust的胳膊：“那是什么意思？”Rust冷着脸停下来，“假如有一天我也变成这样，你也会这么对待我，对吧？”他说：“‘它’根本没打算攻击你，Marty，它在害怕，你难道看不出来吗？它害怕得要命——操。”  
“从什么时候起你变成情绪专家了？你怎么知道它在害怕？”  
“因为他害怕自己会伤害人，”Rust沉默了很久才说：“因为我也经历过这个。”  
“老天，”Martin说：“往好的那方面想，至少你可以回来工作了。”  
“你以为我想要他的职位？”Rust摇摇头：“操蛋的美国队长，你从来就不改变。”  
他一瘸一拐地往回走，Martin拉不住他，他这才留意到Rust身后拖延着一条血迹，Carson打出的那两发子弹也许把他擦伤了。“你难道不打算上药吗？”Martin对他的背影吼道。  
“Marty，看着我，”Rust突然解开衬衫，给他看了胸膛处触目惊心的缝线，它们像蜈蚣一样蜿蜒在他的皮肤上：“你一天不肯承认我是什么，我们之间什么事情都不可能发生。”  
“谁说我需要它们发生！”Martin吼道，但Rust已经坐进了车里。  
  
“Carson当机立断挡在了我面前，就在‘美国队长’决定他要绕到房子后头去的时候，”Rust说：“但疑犯已经转化，他打中了Carson，开始吃他的脑子，就在这时Martin从后头冲了进来，砰！砰！两枪，把那蠢蛋解决了。Carson全因为保护我才死的，他值得个勋章。”  
Martin靠在桌子旁听着Rust胡诌这一切，这家伙从过去到现在都没有改变。不管怎么样，Martin还是很高兴他回来了，Carson的位置有了空缺，Salter同意让Rust复职。  
摆脱人群后，Rust独自一人进了更衣室，Martin跟了进去。他站在Rust身边，开始换衬衫，Rust瞥了他一眼。“你不该在这儿，Marty。你会后悔看到太多死人的皮肤的，还是我应该说——僵尸的皮囊？你难道没注意到吗，这里面一个活人也没有。”  
“好了，嘿，”Martin转向他，心平气和地说：“我承认我之前是有点被吓着了，但我对你的感觉没变，Rust，不管活着还是半死——我只是还在适应事情的——‘变化’，你知道。”  
Rust紧抿着唇，脸部线条因为嘲讽而变得僵硬。但当Martin的目光真正和他对上时，他看上去几乎是痛苦的。“Marty，我不再是——”  
“我知道，”Martin站在他对面，轻声说：“我明白，Rust。”  
“不，你并不明白，”Rust说，“和我待在一起没有好处。Carson告诉过我发生了什么。”  
Martin没说话，他望着Rust缓慢地解开衬衫，露出肩膀上一处子弹擦伤，在他的背部和胸膛处，缝线绽开了，当初的尸检工作也许进行得很仓促。Martin的手沿着缝线轻轻触碰，Rust颤抖着挺直了身体，沉沉地呼吸。“你没给过我机会了解，”他责难地说：“你从来不给机会任何人，Rustin Cohle。”  
有人走进更衣室，Martin松开Rust，专心解起自己的衬衫，Rust擦过他的肩膀走了出去，离开时脸上没有什么表情，Martin差点以为自己再次搞砸了。但Rust在他耳边低语，鼻息撒在他的脸上。“我在Norma家等你。”他说，Martin下意识地转过身，但Rust已经离开了。  
  
  
 _*悼念仪式当晚*_  
“你还要在这待多久？”Rodney说：“没有人会来。”  
“等我喝完这杯，”Martin对他一笑：“虽然，我想人们不应该在悼念仪式上喝酒的。”  
“喔，我想我不应该多嘴，”老头说：“不过我干这行很久了，人们都这样，他们在葬礼上哭哭啼啼，其实心里巴不得回家去喝个烂醉，或者在来葬礼前喝个烂醉——这样他们就不用清醒着出席了。这么说，死者也是个喜欢喝酒的类型喽？”  
“简直是酒鬼，最糟糕的那种，不喜欢和人畅饮，却常常一个人喝得烂醉。”  
“听起来像我老爹，”Rodney笑了笑：“我们要打烊啦，你和死者感情不错，看起来？”  
“我俩早闹翻了，”Martin举起杯子，想了想：“不过我要是知道那是我见他的最后一面，我就不说那句话了。那是我对他说的最后一句话，我想。”  
“哦。你说了什么？”  
“混球。”Martin耸耸肩，泪水浮现在他的眼眶里：“妈的，我是怎么了，Rodney？人们通常不会为这种混蛋掉眼泪。”  
“我他妈的怎么知道，”老头打了个哈欠：“人们为各种各样的原因掉眼泪，通常是因为爱情。”  
  
在死去的男孩的卧室里，Martin的手贴上Rust的皮肤，Rust的胸膛在他的手掌下起伏，他停下来，给对方一点适应的时间。Rust向他展示了一切，他腹部的弹孔，以及曾经将他割开又缝合好的那些扭曲的刀口，他的不再完美，不再有着人类肤色的惨白的皮肤。他自始自终注视着Martin，确保他接收了这一切讯息，再也不会把Rust当做一个还活着的家伙，一个依靠幻想在Martin前面假装成人类的家伙。好像那还不够似的，Rust低沉地开口了。  
“我可能也吃过脑子，”他低声说：“我可能杀了Kelly Reider，干过Carson干过的事……”Martin堵住他的嘴唇，许多回忆和情感纷至沓来，他的胸口堵住了。  
“对我来说，你从来只是你自己，”Martin喃喃：“对我来说……”  
他在Rust背后拥抱着他，轻吻他的后颈，鼻尖拱着对方的颈窝。Rust按住他的手臂，炽热的呼吸喷洒在他耳边。“Marty，操进来，”他的胯部朝后顶向Martin的阴茎，低哑的声音中含有压抑的渴求。“快，我他妈的需要这个，我需要……”他发出含糊不清的低语，夹杂着喘息，手指抠进Martin的肩膀。Martin不需要他说第二遍。他想要确定Rust还活着，他自己还活着，一切没有停留在三个月以前。


	6. Chapter 6

Martin的呼吸急和Rust自己的一样急促，他的气息落在Rust脖颈后面的皮肤上。他的手指抓住Rust的肩膀，既过分用力又异常小心。Rust喘息着，抓住Martin的大腿来稳住自己，Martin的手指这时候追溯起他皮肤上的缝线，一直追循到锁骨的位置——他的嘴唇覆盖在那些夺走Rust性命的绽开的弹孔上。Rust是那样顺从和敏感，似乎出乎Martin的预料。在Martin再次吻住他的时候，他从那个吻中贪婪地汲取着被人需要的感觉，那种真实存活的感觉，他渴望亲密，但从来表现得笨拙。他主动抽离开这个吻，把头拧向一旁，竭力恢复自己的呼吸。  
Martin倾身向前，重新找到他的嘴唇。Martin注视着他，目光有一瞬间变得胆怯，似乎害怕自己做错了什么，Rust突然觉得这一切是错误的，他不应该开口要求这个，然而Martin脸上的神色令人不忍拒绝，Rust试探着把手放在他的背部，将他拉近，他安慰的举动被理解为一种鼓励，Martin重新吻上了他。  
“Marty。”Rust的本能反应是后退。他的嗓音比过往要粗糙，而且更不确定。他想要这个，这是他真正想念的事情，从Martin的每个动作里他能汲取真真正正活着的感觉，那提醒他他为什么回到这里来，提醒他他自己是谁，那并不是一个错误。  
Martin轻轻啃咬着他的下唇，试图令他放松，但Rust完全不知道应该怎样去做。他从未没有被人这样吻过。他又一次试着中止这个吻，从他喉咙里溢出的粗哑喘息趋近破碎。“Rust，”Martin和他一样声音不稳，而且因为渴望得过分反而像是不知道该怎样做：“Rust，我……”  
他没说完，因为Rust转过身体，手指抓紧了窗帘，他的大腿微微分开，让Martin的手指能够方便地探索他的洞口，他知道自己现在的模样将会留在Martin的记忆里很长一段时间，他抬起下颚，任由喉间溢出喘息——Martin加入了两根手指，他大口喘着气，眼睛眯起，手指紧紧抓住窗帘。Martin的拇指在他的脊椎尾部安慰地画着圈，他双手抓住Rust的髋部，将他朝自己拉近，紧紧贴着他的阴茎。  
Rust的眼睛感到刺痛，这实在是残酷，他不该感到比活着时更多的东西。Martin再一次吻住他，与此同时那些手指再一次探了进来，它们弯曲关节扩张着他的甬道。他的双腿不受控制地打颤，手指紧紧扣住了Martin的手腕，直到Martin屈起手指，他的膝盖突然一软，扯开了窗帘看见了自己倒映在玻璃上的那张脸：眼眶发红而瞳孔近乎于透明，脸颊的曲线因为欲望而变得柔和，快感流过他的身体，他懒洋洋地直起身子，但只是让Martin的牙齿陷进他的耳垂里，阴茎顶进他的臀部，使得他因为两人贴得如此之近而战栗不已。  
“Rust？”Martin迟疑地看着他：“你还好吗？要是你感觉不好……”  
“是的，操，Marty，进来……”Rust把额头贴上冰冷的玻璃，他哑忍的模样落入了Martin的眼睛里。Martin抽出手指，阴茎稳稳向前推进。第一下直接操到了底，将他钉在了窗玻璃上，Rust深深地呼吸——好像他自从回到这个世界以来从未这样完整地呼吸过，他什么声音也没发出来，只是贪婪地呼吸，在他射出来的时候，整个人处于绝望的静止。泪水溢出他的眼眶，视野内的世界变得模糊。  
  
  
 _*七个月前*_  
这里的风声很轻。在夜里，风声像是擦过你的骨头。  
水一阵一阵地漫上来，透过树林的阳光，只有最顶上一层照在水面上。阳光穿透不了那些沉在水底的东西，那些黑暗，腐烂的东西。水声也很轻，水流动时仿佛你的骨骼碎裂的声音。  
你知道水流不会这么快褪去。然而在混沌的意识里，只有那些沉下去的事物愿意和你亲近：枯叶，淤泥，还有动物和植物的尸体，你觉得自己的身体很轻，也许和一块在水中漂游的木板差不多。透过云层，你重新找到了呼吸的能力，而那把你吓坏了，你剧烈地喘息着，往前走，膝盖淌过水面，没有人像你解释这一切，你的周围一个人也没有。  
你闻到了泥土的气味，土块从你的指缝间落下，有那么片刻你觉得自己的眼睑里也满是泥土，碎土块和植物的根茎。你吸了一大口空气，然后茫然低头看着自己的手指：它们肿胀而苍白，指关节过分突出，在你的胳膊内侧留下了几个浅红色的针眼。  
“到这里来！Corrine，快来！”从河岸对面传来的声音惊动了你：“我们又找到了一个！”  
迟钝地转动着眼球，你站起来，朝河岸对面跑去，一块石头将你绊倒了。你看到河面上一张脸的倒影，你仔细辨认着它。“天哪，你觉得他处于这种状态多久了？难道没人发现他？”  
“我不知道，Corrine，你才是治疗中心的专家，你应该告诉我们。快！他要逃跑了！”  
听到空气抖动的声音，但你没有意识到那是人类。你在水里挣扎着，一张由特殊绳索制成的网罩住了你，一些生物靠近了你。他们很小心，没有朝你弯下腰，只是小心地看着你。为首的是一个黑头发的女人，她在本子上记着什么。“你叫什么名字？”她发现你在注视着她。  
你摇摇头。她朝你再次走近一步。“你需要治疗，可怜的家伙，你在这里多久了？有同伴吗？”  
饥饿感使你朝她扑了过去，完全忘了全身被绳网所笼罩。她惊讶地抽了一口气，有人将她拉到一旁，那人听起来很生气。“你对他们太宽容了，Corrine。僵尸没有脑子，像这样，”他拿出一根长长的，尾端分叉的棍子：“这才是对待它们的正确方式。”  
一束电流朝你打来，像一根鞭子。你倒在水里，激起一片水花。你的手里还紧紧抓住泥土，不敢放开，因为它也许会告诉你你从何而来。  
  
  
  
Rust睁开眼，室内微暗的光线令他猛地拧过头。Martin正在镜子前换上自己的衬衫，他注意到了Rust的视线。  
“终于，”Martin的眼睛眨了眨：“你让我担心了好一会，我还以为你永远不会醒了。”  
“你这是要回家？”Rust说。  
“对，”Martin说：“我已经两天没回去了，所有这些破事……噢，操。”  
“怎么了？”Rust看见了Martin眼中一闪而逝的慌乱。  
“George和Rebecca给了我四十八小时，期限就在今天。我完全把这事给忘了，该死，Maggie她们还在那所房子里……我得回去看看。”Martin加快了扣扣子的速度。  
“我和你一起去。”Rust立刻说。  
“Rust，他们不喜欢你，”Martin不赞同地摇头：“我是说，我不觉得这是个好主意。”  
“我能帮上忙，”Rust没有在意他的反对：“要是他们对你的家人不利的话。”  
Martin打量了他很久，无奈地同意了。“好吧，”他说：“但先别紧张，好吗？也许没有什么。”  
Rust坐在副驾驶座位上，陷入完全的沉默。他的手里把玩着一包烟，那是Martin在他回来的第一天送给他的那包，他还没把它拆封。“对了，”Martin看了他一眼：“你梦见了什么？我还是第一次看见你睡觉。”  
“我被找到那天的事，”Rust回避他的目光，只盯着手里的烟：“他们在河边找到我的。”  
“啊，对，你提起过，”Martin狐疑地看着他：“我不知道你是个喜欢手里抓点东西的人。”  
Rust看了看手里的烟。“我不知道，Marty。”他自嘲地摇摇头：“恢复意识那天，我一直抓住自己坟墓上的一把泥土，后来我把它带到了河边，抓着它不放，就好像……好像那样能知道我自己是谁似的。”  
“听起来太糟糕了。”Martin叹息着说。  
“唔，我独自一个人在外面流浪了很长时间，”Rust抬头看着前方：“以为我根本没有家人。”  
“Jesse没有告诉过我们这个。你都想起来了？”  
“一部分，”Rust对他摇摇头：“我们到底是因为什么闹翻的？你从未告诉过我。”  
Martin仍然在回避Rust的目光，他的视线投向车的正前方，忽然之间把开车当做头等大事。公路朝视野的尽头延伸，雨水模糊了视线，迎面而来的车辆全都像是从雨中突然冒出来的，雨帘后面无人的田野深邃而黑暗，偶尔一些枯死的树木像扭曲的手臂伸向天空。车辆在窄坡上吃力地往上爬，朝桥梁驶去，Martin抬手关上收音机。  
“让我这么说吧，”他望向窗外的雨幕：“我们的最后一次见面并不愉快。”  
Rust的脑子里闪过几个念头，但没有一个真正成形。Martin张了张嘴，像是要说什么，但他最终还是没有开口。面对Rust的疑问，他补充道：“但现在才是最重要的。不是吗？”  
这是一种很难反驳的观点，Rust想道。更重要的原因是，他梦到了自己是如何死去的，就在昨天夜里。那是一段你不希望它恢复的记忆。  
  
  
 _*三年以前*_  
“Kelly Reider在哪？”  
“我不知道，”Rust眼睛一眨不眨，迎上了那家伙的目光：“我甚至不知道你说的是谁。”  
他朝Rust逼近，在两人距离很近的时候朝Rust的面部挥出一拳，他用了很大的力气，拳头擦过太阳穴直接打在了面门上。Rust咽下涌上口腔的血，他的右半边脸火辣辣地疼痛起来，后脑勺像是绑了块石头。  
“我再问你一遍，”从那个挥拳的家伙身后走出来一个小个子：“她在哪？”  
Rust用力地吸了一口气，他的喉咙里发出咯咯的声音，大概是因为呕吐物。“我不知道，”他仰起头，挑衅般地盯着两个家伙：“我告诉过你一万遍了，伙计。”  
“你瞧，我可能没说清楚，她很有可能是第一个复生的人，而我们需要知道她在哪。小个子说：“因为我的同伴告诉我，是你在救了她，把她带到了这里来。”  
“我也可能没说清楚，”Rust冲他露出个冷笑：“哪怕我知道她在哪，我也不可能告诉你。”  
小个子直起身来，打量着他。“他不是个容易审讯的家伙，是不是？”这句话是对他的同伴说的。“杀了他，杀了他再把他的尸体扔到树林里。不，你这蠢蛋，用他自己的枪。”  
“来吧，”他的同伴把Rust抓了起来，“往外走，咱们到树林里去。你会怀念这段路的。”  
他跌跌撞撞往前走，把他们引向相反的方向。每走一步，他便知道Kelly又安全了一些，那让他放下心来。他自己的结局其实并不怎么让他操心。他们最后走到了一个地方，从那再也看不见小屋的灯光，在他身后拿枪指着他的男人喝令他停下来。  
Rust转过身，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他的腹部。“再见了，混球。”那家伙说完扣动了扳机。  
  
  
要是你曾经孤独一个人死在树林里，你就会对一间没有亮灯的房子感到忧虑。Martin把车停在屋外，还没熄火就朝窗外看了一眼，Rust看出他有相同的忧虑。“搞什么鬼？”他说。  
“也许她们出门去了。”Rust说，但这句话他自己也并不相信。  
Martin把手放在车门上，正要下车，却又回过头来看着他。“你留在这儿。不，Rust，留下来，万一有什么情况，说不定我还需要你的帮助。”  
Rust点点头。他看着Martin下了车，冒着雨匆匆跑进那栋没亮灯光的房屋。然而，过了很久仍然没有Martin的消息，Rust于是下了车，朝Martin的家走去。车库门上一张眼熟的海报使得他停下脚步，那上面用喷漆涂着“僵尸之家”的字眼，遮盖住了原本的内容。Rust把它撕了下来，揉成一团塞进口袋里。他走上台阶，推开没关紧的大门，屋内漆黑一片。  
“不，”Martin的声音：“我在恳求你别这么做，让我和Maggie谈谈，Jake？Jake？！”  
Rust朝着声音所在之处走去，Martin背对着他站在过道里，他在赌咒发誓，声音听起来气急败坏，但他的吼叫并没有用处，电话挂断了。Martin颤抖着手指又拨了回去。“妈的，让我和Maggie说话，Jake，你知道这样来说对我并不公平。这不可能是她的意思……喂？”  
Rust站在原地，努力回想着Jake这个名字他在哪儿听到过。Martin看见了他，难堪地别过头，Rust这才看见Martin身后的卧室里，东西被翻得一团糟，衣橱空了，卧室床头的照片也不见了。Martin又在原地愣了很长一段时间，不断地拨打电话。不是忙音就是被挂断，他最后把电话摔在了地板上，他坐下来，手捂住头。Rust在他旁边坐下。  
“是Maggie……”Martin过了很久才说：“她带着Maisie和Audrey搬走了。操。”  
Rust沉默了一会，他环视着四周。“有人还在这儿，Marty，”他安静地说：“而她被吓坏了。”  
“你说什么？”Martin惊讶地看着他：“等等，你是说……”  
Rust对他略一点头，他对Martin做了个噤声的手势。“她会藏在哪？”他低声说。  
Martin站起来，带着Rust往房屋后头走。他们最后在车库的一个角落里找到了瑟瑟发抖的Audrey，她蹲在地上，抱着自己的膝盖，一只手握住左轮手枪。Martin打开车库门时她下意识地举起了枪，但手颤抖得很厉害，Rust走上前，稳稳地抓住了她的手，把枪从她手上取了下来。她愣楞地看着他们俩。“嘘，”Rust对她说：“没事了。我们在这儿。”  
她失声痛哭，Martin小心地拥抱住她，拍抚她的背让她安静下来。Rust熟练地褪出枪里的子弹，他朝车库外面警觉地看了一眼，把枪别在自己的后腰。然后他转向Martin。  
“我想你们俩需要谈谈。”他说。他弯下腰，钻出车库，朝屋子走去。  
Audrey停止了抽泣，她看着Martin。“这个社区到底出了什么问题？人们为什么恨我们？”  
“他们不恨我们，他们只是一时想不通。嘘，”Martin拍拍她的肩膀：“现在没事了。”  
“妈妈说我们应该离开，”她吸了吸鼻子：“但我说我不会走的，我不是懦夫。”  
“我也不是，宝贝，”Martin微笑了一下，把她揽入自己怀里：“好了，我们走吧。”  
他们往车库外走去，二楼的一扇窗突然打开，引起了两人的注意。Rust把枪架在了那儿，一副要对这个社区开战的架势。Martin皱起了眉，Audrey倒显得不怎么担心。 “我可以看出你为什么喜欢他，爸爸，”她说：“他好像和别人不一样，我的意思不是说他的半死症，我是说……”  
“也许吧，”Martin耸耸肩：“不管活着还是死了，这家伙永远和别人不一样。”  
哪怕仍然处在紧张和恐惧中，Audrey朝他微笑了一下。“他看起来好像时刻准备反抗似的。”  
“是啊，”Martin意味深长地说，Rust的身影已经不在窗边了：“走吧，我们上楼去。告诉我他们昨晚都做了些什么。”  
他们回到房屋里，Rust正默默坐在楼梯上。“他们会发起下一次攻击的，”他说：“他们不会停下来，直到把我赶出这个社区为止。你该离开这里，Marty，你应该带着Audrey离开。”  
“我不会做这种事情的，”Martin生气了：“这里是我家。我倒要看看他们玩什么把戏，Audrey，坐下，Rust，你也到这里来，我们可以吃完饭再商讨这个。”  
Rust等到Martin的背影消失在厨房里，这才看向Audrey。她披着Martin的外套，已经停发抖了，但神色黯然。“是为了Allen，对不对？”Rust说：“他在哪？”  
“我不知道，上帝，”Audrey求救般地看着他：“那是个意外，我不敢告诉任何人。他们本来不该发现他在我房间里……但那些人冲进来的时候，我没办法阻止他们……他从房子后门跑了出去，但他们早晚会找到他的，Rust，他们早晚会把他……”她说不下去了。  
“他身上带着什么东西吗？”Rust用目光让她冷静下来：“有没有可以辨认的标志？”  
“不，但他中了枪，”Audrey说：“你觉得……我不敢问别人……你觉得他是不是已经死了？”  
“别告诉你父亲，”Rust轻轻换了口气：“今晚，我会出去找他。至于他是否还活着，”他瞥了一眼Martin的背影：“就看他的运气了。”


	7. Chapter 7

  
_他们在车里待了太长的时间，对彼此都腻味了，目标还没有出现，Martin强忍住睡意。_  
 _“听着，昨晚在我们之间发生的事情，”Rust朝他挨近，呼吸中带着浓浓的酒气，他往前靠，眼珠从眼皮底下沉沉地盯上了Martin：“不会再次发生，对吗？”_  
 _“哈，怎么，害怕你不能背负这个活下去？”Martin扭头看着他：“你在害怕什么？”_  
 _Rust嗤笑一声。“你才是那个无法背负这个活下去的人，Marty。要是你觉得无法继续和我搭档，我能理解。”_  
 _“确切来说‘理解’是什么意思，嗯？”Martin皱眉看着他：“要是你又打算……”_  
 _“我可以辞职。”Rust的目光直视着他，好像根本没在在意他的反应。Martin非常不好受，他在座位里动了动，迎向那阴沉的视线。“好极了。你是怎么推理出这个的，Sam Spade？我们操了一次，第二天你告诉我要是我接受不了这个，你可以辞职？”_  
 _“就是字面上的意思。”Rust打开车门，一脚跨出车外：“要是决定好了，告诉我。我希望那不需要很长时间。”然后他下了车，留下Martin独自一个在车内盯着他的背影。_  
  
  
那背影和Martin此刻眼前的背影重合。  
“快。”Rust压低声音说。他搀扶着一个身影窜进车库里，有人在车库内接应他们，那人带着笔形手电筒，光线往外晃了晃，随后光线消失了，车库门也关上了。  
Martin把胳膊挂在车窗外，盯着后视镜。过了半个小时仍然没人打车库里出来，Martin灭掉手里的手电筒，下了车，他试了试，门没锁上。他猫腰钻了进去。他没往里走几步，就看见了那对小情侣，Rust背对他们站着，耸着肩膀，点着一支烟，他的姿态严肃，在这个狭小的空间里透出抹不去的威严——然而Martin关心的不是他，他看看自己的女儿，随后看向那个和她拥抱在一起的男孩，Ethan Allen，那个半死症患者。  
Allen穿着深棕色的连帽衫，外套的拉链拉到了下巴，他惊疑不定地迎接了Martin的目光，他看上去和照片上没什么两样，只是肤色变了，也许为了掩人耳目，他戴着顶棒球帽。  
Martin盯着他好几秒钟，Audrey则求救般地看着Rust。开始的几分钟，没人开口。  
“这儿到底发生了什么事，嗯？”Martin直到两个年轻人开始发抖才说：“有人告诉我吗？”  
Rust用食指和拇指捻着手里的香烟，看了他一眼，仿佛这一刻才看见他。“就是你看见的这回事。”他平静地说：“我在山上找到他的，Marty。他受了伤，要是没人管他会死在那儿。”  
“不，这不是我问的，”Martin朝他走近，直到两人脸对着脸：“我问‘这儿’发生了什么？”  
他咬牙切齿地说完这句话，朝Audrey和那个男孩冷冷扫了一眼。Rust在他的逼视下一动不动，没有要为自己辩解的必要，Martin看他的眼神好像Rust刚刚揍了他一顿。“说啊？”  
Audrey挣开Ethan的胳膊冲上前来。“爸爸……”她欲言又止。  
“我问的不是你，”Martin用手指摩挲着下巴，对她微笑一下，回过头盯着Rust：“嗯？”  
Ethan挡在了她面前。“我早就认识Audrey了，Hart先生，十六岁那年我送过她生日礼物？我是真的爱她，我希望你能……”  
“爱她？”Martin冷眼看着他，微愠地摇摇头：“哈，别误会，我喜欢你，小子，但你在这儿干些什么？你已经死了。”  
“Marty。”Rust开口阻止，但他没看着Martin，没看着他们其中的任何一个。  
“不，别拦着我，”Martin冲Ethan吼道：“当一个人死了，他就应该知道自己死了，而不是整天想着睡别人的女儿，或者和活人谈恋爱！你听明白了吗？我绝对不同意！”  
Ethan像是被人迎面揍了一拳，他踉跄着后退了一步，Audrey冲了上来。“我十六岁就认识他了，爸爸，要不是他死在那个夏天，他现在就和我一样大了……你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“所以？”Martin耸耸肩：“你为什么不能正经找个男友，而非要表现得像个……”  
“像个什么，嗯？”Audrey刺耳地笑了：“说啊，说出那个词，我知道你想要说很久了。”  
Rust抓住Martin的胳膊将他往后拉，但Martin被怒火冲昏了头。“像个荡妇！”他吼道。  
Ethan给了他一拳，但并没有打中。Martin朝他冲去，誓要宰了那臭小子，他差一点就成功了，要不是Rust死死抓住他的肩膀的话。他怒吼着，挥舞着胳膊，Ethan和Audrey钻出车库，跑出了他的视线范围之外，他们的背影消失在夜色中。  
Martin颓然坐了下来，他看着自己手里的东西，觉得自己一下子老了十岁。Rust冷眼看着他，烟拿在手上。“满意了？”Rust挥了挥胳膊，朝门外一指：“操，你到底在干什么？”  
“他不能和她在一起，Rust，”Martin盯着自己的手指：“他永远是十八岁，而她会变老，会死去，她应该明白这样行不通。”  
Rust看着他。Martin猛然醒悟过来。“我的意思不是说……”他没能说下去。  
“算了，你表达得非常清楚了，”Rust淡淡地说：“死人最好安分守己。”  
“这种该死的态度是怎么回事？”Martin站起来挡住打算离开的Rust：“她是我女儿，你懂吗？别再插手这些事。你偷溜出房子，花了大半夜就是为了把那小子救回来？要是我没发现，你是不是永远不打算告诉我？”  
“不，你告诉我，”Rust抬起头和他对视：“为什么你永远无法改变，嗯？操蛋美国队长。”  
他甩开Martin的手，拿起靠在车库角落里的枪。Martin盯着他的背影。  
“你他妈的到哪去？”  
“找到他们，”Rust走到Ethan那辆锈迹斑斑的车子旁，从口袋里掏出钥匙：“他们不能这样在街上转悠，至少不能在这个社区里。”  
Martin朝他走去，打算夺走钥匙，然而Rust的手立刻抵上了他的领口，拇指压上了他喉结下的软骨，猛一用力使得他倒退了一步。Rust对他空洞地看了一眼，放开了他，他的眼神非常严厉。“留在这儿，Marty，”他上下打量了Martin一番：“你自己保重。”  
“那是什么意思，Rust？嘿！”  
Rust打开车门，上了车，他打着引擎，车子在Martin的视野里绝尘而去。  
  
  
  
 _*七年前*_  
“干嘛花了这么长时间？”Martin望着Rust回到车里。  
“尤尼斯来的宗教团体，”Rust在出神：“‘半死者往生福利机构’还是什么狗屎，说要为死者祈祷。操，你见过诸如此类的事吗？”  
“Tuttle手下的神父，是吗？”Martin耸耸肩：“别管他们，那家伙认识那操蛋的州长。”  
“‘半死者往生’，操，”Rust用力吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出来：“要是有一天我变成了半死者，直接开枪，”他点了点自己的太阳穴：“往这儿打，我可不要什么往生。”  
“你认真的吗？”Martin对这种奇思妙想不怎么感兴趣，他打了个哈欠，手肘靠在车窗上：“那假如——我是说假如——我成了半死症患者，你打算怎么办？”  
Rust摇摇头。“我不知道，Marty，我不觉得他们有空缺留给你这种混球。”  
“操你，”Martin说，他自己也笑了起来：“为什么你觉得这玩意会找上你？”  
“我不知道，只是一种预感，”Rust用力关上车门，靠在座椅上，直直盯着车子前方：“人们居然为此而感谢上帝，你能相信吗？给你第二次机会比什么都残忍。”  
“好好好，”Martin打断他：“把那些亵神的言论留到路上再说，好吗？”  
“我是认真的，”Rust掏出一根烟，衔进唇间：“重新再活一次，再爱一次，再希望一次——太可怕了，Marty——上帝是个毫无怜悯之心的杂种。”  
  
  
只剩下Martin一个人待在这所空荡荡的房子里，他突然有了许多的时间。  
这些年以来头一次，他开始试着收拾房间，但很快为任务的繁重而晕头转向，Maggie还是不接电话，不管是她的手机还是他岳父家里的座机都一样。Martin震惊于自己这么快就把她忘了，他们确实没有多长时间待在一起，Martin都习惯了他回来以后，Maggie已经上床入睡的日子。只不过，此刻家里一个人也没有，令他感到寂寞。  
他想要找到Maisie进啦啦队的那年他们一起拍的全家福照片，也许Maggie还没有把那些照片带走。Martin拉开Maggie的衣橱，却反而找到了一叠塞在衣橱内侧的一个盒子里的信件。  
那是些用PDS治疗中心的信封装着的信件，全都没有拆开过，邮戳的日期最早追溯到七个月以前。Martin把那个盒子搬了出来，将信件倒在床上，开始一封一封地阅读它们，一开始，能看出Rust还不习惯这种交流方式，他的信都写得很简短，字母全都过分用力，最长的一封也就只有短短的几行字而已。  
“我容许他们在我身上做试验，他们告诉我这样能帮助我恢复我原本的生活。至少，瑞姆林医生和他的同事是这么告诉我的，Corrine是最早找到我的那批专家之一，所以我相信她。于是，在完全自愿的情况下，我成了这里的第一批实验对象中的一个。”  
这是其中一封信，是第一封，上面的句子还很清晰，信纸也还很干净。然而接下来的信就没有这样悦目的外表，它们都曾经被揉得很皱，好象是被揉皱后又重新摊平写成的，上面的句子歪歪扭扭，有些字母淡得几乎看不见，如同写信者已经精疲力竭。更令Martin揪心的是，一封信的一角有几滴血迹，虽然好像被极力地擦拭过，然而仍然留下了痕迹。倘若Rust像他一样发现了这一点，绝不会任由这封信寄出，Martin只能据此推断在治疗中心里的日子并不像Rust所说的那样轻松。  
“今天，是实验进行的第三天，昨天被押进实验室的人里，有几个人我今天再也没有见到。他们用皮带绑住了我的胳膊，在我背后注射了——不管怎么样，我想他们打开了我的脊椎部位，直接在上面动起了刀子。我不能告诉你那感觉起来怎么样，因为下地狱的痛苦也许比那轻多了。”Martin再也读不下去，他放下这封信，把其余已经读过的信件重新放回盒子里，他的手因为发抖而不稳，盒子掉在了地上。那声音反倒提醒他了，他看着镜子里的自己。  
他到底留在这里干什么？  
他让自己的女儿失望了，没能成为她坚强的后盾。他让Rust独自一人在外面冒险。  
Martin把剩余的信件放回盒子里，他站起身，穿上外套，当他出现在George和Rebecca的门前时，他什么也没带，他把枪和警徽留在了自己的车上，站在台阶上敲门。George出现在窗帘后面，鬼鬼祟祟地朝外看，见是Martin，他松了一口气。Martin继续等待着，过了一会，Rebecca给他开了门，脸上的表情明显在责怪Martin还有胆量到这儿来。  
Martin没等她开口便说：“我们需要谈谈。”  
  
  
 _*三个月前*_  
“你这是要到哪儿去？”Jake说，他转动着手上的啤酒瓶，望着湖水。Martin有时候觉得，他的岳父似乎认为任何人不把闲暇时间花在饮酒和钓鱼上就是一种罪恶。  
“我的前搭档，”Martin斟酌了一下字眼：“我得去看看他。他们找到他了。”  
“那不是他，”Jake鄙夷地看着他：“Maggie告诉我了。他杀了那个小女孩，那个和她一起在树林里被发现的女孩？你不应该到那里去。”  
Martin转身向着他，完全意外自己的岳父会说出这样一番话来。“你什么意思？”  
“Maggie告诉我你打算收留那家伙，”Jake眺望着湖心：“不是个好主意，要是你问我的话。”  
“对，但我并没有问你的意见，Herbert，不是吗？”Martin说：“你如此害怕变老，以至于你把所有人都拽进你的生活里，对此我说过什么吗？我只是要求有一点我自己的时间，我可以用来——”他停住了，不再说下去。老人冷淡地看着他。  
“用来干什么，说啊。你以为你重新出现，说两三句话，就能令他感觉还活着？”  
Martin没理会他，转身往回走。“复生期间我就打死过那些家伙，我绝不会允许其中一个出现在这个家庭里，你听见了吗？”Jake在他身后说：“你在搞砸你自己和别人的生活。”  
“操，”Martin说：“那是什么生活？”但他住了嘴，因为Maggie正站在房门前，听见了他的话。“你一星期前就答应我了，Marty，”Maggie的脸色不好：“你哪也不会去。”  
Martin拧头望着远处的湖水。  
  
  
  
“我知道你们既害怕我又不怕我，”Martin交握着双手，前倾身体看着沙发对面的两个人：“你们怕我，因为我收留了一个PDS患者；你们不怕我，因为Fletcher你是委员会主席，你太太是社区事务部的干事，你们只需要拨几个号码，Rust就会被送回他原来所在的地方。”  
“很高兴有人还欣赏我们的努力，”George Fletcher开口，声音又粗又哑：“你想要什么，Marty？别忘了，是你把那家伙带进这个社区的。他不能留下来。”  
Martin对他们一笑，反而把他们弄糊涂了。“怎么，你们以为我是来求饶的？以为我是来……”他的目光溜过Fletcher太太：“寻求你们的帮助？祈求你们手下留情？”  
“不管你要什么，”Fletcher太太开口了，她是个四十岁左右的女人，有着白金色的头发，但脸上的神情比石头还僵硬：“我们这儿没有你要的东西。”  
“别着急，我就快要说到了，”Martin仍然盯着她的丈夫：“瞧，有件事情你们不明白——Rust是我的搭档。这意味着我曾经把性命交到他手里，而对他来说也一样。”  
“我们没兴趣知道这些，”Rebecca P. Fletcher粗鲁地说：“要是你不告诉我你的来意，我就要打电话给警察了，Marty。他们会剥夺你的监护权，把那家伙送回Lafayette的治疗中心去！”她的声音已经失去了最开始的冷静，变得歇斯底里，她的丈夫抓住她的手。  
“警察？为了什么？”Martin轻松地耸耸肩：“我没带枪，我根本没有伤害你们，我不是那个组织了一队军队闯进别人的房子里的人，不管你们自以为理由多么正当……”  
“我们只是召集了邻里巡防队，”George打断他：“那是完全正当的，他们中好多人是HVF时候退下来的老兵，Hart，你把PDS患者带进这个社区，没有考虑他们的感受。”  
但在他的眼睛里写着“我将要当上本地议员，混球，你不可能阻止我，你和你的僵尸”，Martin厌恶地看了那张脸一眼。“对，但那不是我到这里来要说的，”Martin坐直身体，手松开膝盖：“唔，我只是来告诉你们，从今天开始，不管是谁和Rust过不去，就是和我过不去。我也许不是当议员的材料，Fletcher，但我懂得如何把你打得满地找牙。”  
他说完最后一句，满意地看到Fletcher夫妇因为他的大胆用词而皱起了眉，让他们把他当作个不懂礼节的粗人吧，反正Martin再也不会期待和这群杂种一起喝威士忌和打高尔夫球了。“我的话说完了，”Martin再次露出微笑：“用不着送我了。再见。”  
他径直朝大门走去，George被他气得发抖。最好是这样，Martin可不期待真的打上一架。在George回过神来以前，他已经远远离开了。  
他还要把体力留来寻找Rust。他了解这家伙，他不找到Allen不会停下来，但他现在到底在哪？


	8. Chapter 8

_Carson朝Rust肩膀后面望去，确信没人注意他的动作，这才小心翼翼地朝桌子前倾身体，压低一边的肩膀，把胳膊伸到桌子底下，用细瘦的手指寻找被撞掉的隐形镜片。他的动作快速而慌张，没有了镜片的伪装，他的左眼淡得如同晨曦，瞳孔呈扁桃形，是微微透明的棕黄色。_  
 _两个警探端着咖啡经过他的桌子，Rust不着痕迹地挡住他们的视线，他的目光转向进了Salter办公室的Martin，但只看到了他的背影。“我知道这很困难，Carson。”Rust说。_  
 _“谢了，”Carson迅速低头，戴上好不容易找到的镜片：“但你不可能知道这有多困难。”_  
 _“我知道一部分，别忘了我也和Martin搭档过。但我没像你一样伪装成自己不是的人。”_  
 _“对，你是个童子军，”Carson摇摇头说完，笑了起来：“好吧，算你说对了。你知道，当我第一天到手这份工作时，我对自己说，只是伪装一下，William，别让他们发现你与众不同，但现在，瞧我对自己做了什么，我已经到了离开这些东西就活不下去的地步。”_  
 _Rust坐在桌沿，垂着肩膀，扫视着办公室里来来往往的人。“所以Martin真的提到过我？”_  
 _“不，哈，”Carson快速看了Martin在办公室里的背影一眼：“那只是我胡编的。他从来不提起过去的事，尤其是关于你的事。有时候你会觉得和他交流很难……”_  
 _Rust回过头来看着Carson，后者耸了耸肩。“我指的是真正的交流，不是他的那些笑话。”_  
 _“你认为他不是个合格的搭档。”Rust说。_  
 _“啊，你知道他不是这个世界上最负责任的人。他知道怎么做个好警察，这点是肯定的，但要我说，你的死对他打击不小，”Carson换了种口气：“他从来不提起那件事。”_  
 _Rust看着Carson端起咖啡啜了一口，像在隐瞒什么。“发生了什么？”他问。_  
 _“首先，你的死亡让内务部对他展开了调查，他坚持要给你办一场悼念仪式——这是Chris说的，我没有亲眼看见——”Carson叹了口气：“因为这个，Salter把他停职了。我听说他的婚姻也出现了问题，但这全是我听说的，也许情况并没有那么糟糕。”_  
 _“Carson，”Rust看见Martin对Salter快速比划着什么：“我得看看Kelly一案的证物。”_  
  
  
“放下枪，Ethan，”Rust说道，缓慢地朝Allen接近：“放下枪。”  
“不，你他妈的别再往前走，否则我便开枪了。”  
Allen的态度非常坚决。Audrey的目光失去了神采，眼眶里全是泪水，男孩的手肘卡在她的脖子上，手上的枪对准了她的额头。  
“好，我留在这儿，”Rust换上舒缓的口吻：“我哪也不去，Ethan。我们谈谈。”  
“我受够了你们嘴里的‘谈谈’，那根本没有结果。她父亲是个混蛋，而你，”男孩眼中的怒火燃烧起来，他用鼻孔重重哼了一声：“你和他们是一伙的。”  
他的手肘再一次抬了起来，举高了枪，Audrey哽咽的声音压在嗓子里。“Ethan，”Rust抬高胳膊，让他看了看自己空空的两只手：“没有人要伤害你，我保证。我不会，Martin也不会。”  
“留在那儿！我说别动！”Ethan吼道，泪水盈满眼眶：“别他妈再对我撒谎了！”  
“我为什么要对你撒谎，Ethan？”  
“这个世界上根本就没有位置留给你我这种人，你难道不明白吗？一切都是谎言！”  
“我们会想出办法来的，Ethan，”Rust用嘶哑的声音说。  
“怎么想？”Ethan笑了起来，那是走投无路的悲哀的笑：“你根本不应该来找我，蠢货。他们在搜捕我们，他们不会认为你是在救人，只会认为你是和我一伙的！”  
“你以为我在乎他们怎么看我，嗯？Ethan？”Rust微微抬高下颚，看着他：“你以为我在乎这些狗屎？”  
“那么你他妈在乎什么？！”Ethan对他吼叫：“没人需要我，你不知道吗？没有人！”  
“我不知道，”Rust抿住嘴唇吸了口气，沉沉地望着对方：“还有人爱着你，你的母亲，Audrey，想想她们。”  
“所以，就这样继续下去，假装一切都没有改变？”Ethan盯着他：“这对你来说有效吗？”  
Rust短暂地皱起了眉。他的眼睛发红，男孩的质问像一根鞭子，每一句都打在他的心上。  
  
  
 _*两天以前*_  
他在证物袋前屏住呼吸，过了片刻才把手伸进去。他掏出的第一样物品是一把枪。他自己的佩枪，0.38口径，共有十二发子弹，但现在是空的。第二样东西是一条细细的金色项链，上面系着一个十字架吊坠，十字架的两端已经磨损，廉价镀金内里的颜色透了出来，十字架的背面因为年深日久而磨得很光亮。这是个很小的坠子，在他的手心里几乎察觉不到分量。  
十字架的一头有被子弹擦伤的痕迹。项链的款式普通，Rust盯住它不放的原因是，它令一些画面开始回到他脑海里，他记得这个十字架，它曾经晃荡在一个小姑娘的脖颈上，但在他的画面里出现时，它饱浸血污，早已不是原本的金色，那画面使得他猛然放下十字架，倒吸了一口气。他用力闭上眼睛，两手撑在桌子上。  
剩下的东西则较为凌乱：一束金发，一颗从女式衬衫上掉下来的玳瑁色纽扣，一块像眼罩的布条，已经洗旧了，看不出原本的颜色；一只鞋，鞋的皮带没有系好，没人费心去系。最后，是一件染了大片血迹的衬衫，只能凭形状猜测出它原本的款式。Rust逐一端详过它们以后，把它们放在一旁。  
他抽出一叠照片，已经做好了准备，但在看见这些照片时仍然猛一下站直了身子，像腹部挨了一记重拳。  
照片上是Kelly Reider被发现时的样子：Rust只看一眼，便明白了为什么没人认为她是在正常原因下死亡的，她的半边脑袋不见了，胸膛也被撕开了，动脉上有着锯齿型的深深的伤口，任何一个有正常理智的人看了这些照片，都会认为这是狂暴状态下的僵尸的杰作。  
人类不可能留下那样的伤口。他逼迫自己逐张审视这些照片。  
 _“你是谁？”_  
 _“Kelly，我是来把你带出这儿的人。”他记得单膝跪在沙地上，解开女孩身上的绳子，她的金色蓬松的长发擦过他的脸，他能闻到她的呼吸里恐惧的气味，她并没有显得如释重负。_  
 _“你得离开这儿，”她惊惶不定地看着他，低声哭泣着说：“求你，离开这儿。你不知道他们是谁，你不知道他们能做什么……”_  
  
  
“你声称你爱她，Ethan，”Rust对他说：“而你现在在做什么？你在用枪威胁她。”  
“闭嘴，”Ethan在发抖：“闭上你他妈的嘴。”  
“我是说，”Rust朝他逼近一步：“看看你自己吧，妈的，你管这叫做爱？”  
“我说闭上你的嘴——！”Ethan脱口而出，听上去快要崩溃了：“你知道些什么？嗯？你知道一个人孤独躺在坟墓里是什么感受？你知道每天早上起来假装那一切没有发生过，那有多困难吗？”  
男孩的目光仿佛被逼到了绝境的野兽，Rust不再往前走，他现在距离Ethan已经很近，他不打算冒险。男孩的手抖得跟什么似的，但一个没有经过训练的人在最糟糕的情况下也有可能打中目标。Rust的身子往前倾，定定地看着他。他的声音沉下去，变得平缓，谅解。  
“我明白，”他缓缓地说，直盯着Ethan的脸：“我死过一次，记得吗？”  
一声冷笑令Audrey在Ethan的手腕下发抖，男孩紧了紧手上的枪，又望着他身后的远处，好像在回忆什么。他的目光游移不定。“告诉我，你是否怀疑过这一切也许是你自己的错？我是说，哪怕只有一瞬间，你是否问过自己，这都是因为你不是……”  
他迅速吸了一口气，目光回到Rust的脸上。“……不是一个好人？”  
  
  
 _*十二小时前*_  
“那么他们没来过这里，我明白了。”  
Rust从沙发上站起来，朝门外走。Maggie叫住了他。“你花了多少小时寻找他们，Rust？你看起来糟糕透了。”  
“抱歉，Maggie，现在不是谈这个的时候。我得走了。”  
“你确定我们真的不能报警？”  
“不。她和一个半死症的孩子在一起，惊动当局也许不是个好主意。”  
Maggie的父亲冷哼了一声，Rust抬头凝视着他，毫不退缩。老人回避了他的目光。  
“我很抱歉，Rust，”忧心忡忡的Maggie对他勉强笑了：“为所有这一切。我不该那样对待你。”  
“你指什么？”  
“你想起了所有的事，对不对？”  
“也许，也许不，”Rust说：“那和这一切有什么关系？”  
“他一直怪自己没能救出你，你知道。”她说：“现在你能想起一切，那就太好了。”  
“Maggie，”Rust盯着她突然变得柔和的表情：“你在说些什么？”  
“Kelly Reider遇害的那晚，他就在那儿。”  
“就在那儿？”  
“在那辆接应你的车上。他怪自己没能救出你，这我知道，但他不肯告诉我那天晚上究竟发生了什么。”  
“你是说，”Rust紧盯着她的双眼以防自己误解了什么：“我死去的那晚，Marty在场？”  
“也许不在现场，但他知道你的计划……Rust？”  
  
  
  
Rust凝视着在他面前的枪管。“确实有过。”他回答。  
“多久？”  
“断断续续……”Rust抵抗着因为回忆往事而产生的疲惫：“……有几个月之久。”  
“你瞧，我，”Ethan用枪指了指自己，这本来是个好时机，但Audrey因为太害怕而无法听懂Rust的任何暗示：“我是自杀死的，我母亲——一个良心清白，非常完美的好人——认为这一切都不值得提到，在我回来以后，她想要假装一切都没有发生。上帝保佑她。人类总那么轻易地忘记一切，你呢，你又是因为什么而死的？”  
Rust往前跨了一步。  
“我辞了职，”他艰难地将这些日子以来的回忆拼凑在一起：“……我决定独自去追查一个案子……我救了她，那个被绑架的小女孩……或者我自认为救了她……我把追来的敌人引向相反的方向，他们把我杀了。”  
“糟糕的人生，”Ethan急促地呼吸着：“你从未问过为什么，对吧？所有这一切？”  
“你也从未问过，”Rust冷声说，他看了Audrey一眼：“你从未问过她对这一切的看法。”  
“我不认为爱有那么大的宽容，”Ethan低头看着Audrey：“要是她知道我是个多么胆怯，多么不敢面对自己的家伙，那么……”  
“十六岁时候的那份礼物，”Audrey哭泣着说：“我知道那是你。我一直知道那是你，Ethan！不管你变成了什么样子，对我来说最重要的是你回来了，但你从未给我机会，你从来不……”男孩哭泣起来，枪从他手中落下，他低头啜泣着抱住Audrey。“我到底做了什么？”他自言自语：“对不起，对不起。”  
Rust朝他走去，举高双手示意自己没带武器。快走到Audrey身边的时候，他听到了身后的一声轻响，像是树枝折断的声音。  
他立刻朝前跨了一大步，将Audrey推到一边，拨开了Ethan的枪，挡在了两人前面。  
事实证明他行动得正是时候，因为他刚站定脚，一阵枪响便打破了空气中的沉寂，子弹埋进他的胸膛，直接没入他的身体。其实他没感觉到什么，除了身体本能的抽搐反应。他往下倒了下去，被子弹打碎的枝条朝他簌簌落下。不管是谁开的枪，大概以为他死了，以为一整发的子弹足以打死树林里的所有怪物和噩梦，枪声平息了一瞬间。  
他的手弹动着，想抓住点什么，他的感官突然变得很迟钝，似乎在同一时间关闭了，只留下一条狭窄的通道。有人抱住了他的肩膀，他艰难地抬起眼皮。是Audrey。  
她在哭泣，那弄花了她的妆容。她蹲在Rust的身边，泪水不受控制地从脸上滑落。  
要不了多久他们便会重新开始下一轮的射击，Rust艰难地喘息着，抓住Audrey的胳膊作势让他们离开这里，但她坚决抱着他。Ethan从一旁爬起来，脸色大变，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏。他看了Rust一眼，朝远处未知的枪口一步步走去。突然间，他的勇气大得惊人。  
“你们打中了一个无辜的人，混球们！”男孩声嘶力竭的喊声再次打破了林中空地的寂静。  
远处树木发出轻响，过了一阵，两两成对，穿着磨旧了的陆军迷彩服的人们从坡上下来。他们端着枪，对准前方，一副随时准备射击的模样。领头的男人把枪对准了Ethan，在相隔十步之远站住。“你以为你是谁，小子？你绑架了一个人类女孩，我就算毙了你，把你的尸首拿去喂狗，也没有人说一个不字。”  
“那么你打算杀了我，”Ethan干涩地咽了口唾沫，低头看着Rust：“他呢？他是无辜的。”  
“他做过的最无辜的事情就是试图帮助你，狗娘养的，”那家伙朝地上吐了口唾沫，架高了枪：“我不信任你们这类人。放开那女孩，还有，再往前一步，我就崩了你。”  
Rust躺在空地上，胳膊以扭曲的姿态撑在身旁，像个散架的木偶，唯一值得庆幸的是他现在没有多少血可流。子弹没入他的胸膛，也许会永久卡在里头烂掉，毕竟他的内脏已经烂完了。周围的一切都变得不太真实，有人按下了慢速播放键，从他的视角看去，画面正在一帧一帧地被分解开来，缓慢得难以置信。  
他有一种感觉，好像自己正对着望远镜错误的那头往里看。  
月光刺破他头顶的树丛，照亮Rust惨白的侧脸。除此以外，他感觉不到更多的东西。哪怕竭力去留心，他所经历的两次死亡并没有什么相同的地方。他听到有人在驶近，坡顶响起了汽车引擎声，像是幻觉。他缓缓闭上眼睛。  
“放开他，”Rust冷下嗓音说。一个真正的蠢小子会在这种时候溜之大吉，Ethan还不够蠢。  
有人在用枪托砸Ethan的脑袋，另外两个人则把Audrey拖向树林深处，Rust爬了过去，抓住其中一个人的脚踝，这段距离花了他很大力气。那人踢了他一脚，他不动了。  
“那他妈的是什么？”那人的同伴突然警惕地抬头，望向汽车引擎声响起的地方：“你听见了吗？”  
他刚抬起头，有人就从后方开枪打中了他，他的同伙慌起来朝相反的方向跑，从林中高处射来的第二颗子弹把他也一并解决了，Audrey撞向其中一个男人的肩膀，他骂骂咧咧支起身子来的时候，Ethan拾起枪对准了他。剩下的最后一个人匆忙间用枪对准了Rust。  
“谁？”他吼道：“再不出来，我就结果了他！”  
一个人从黑暗中走出，来到他跟前，挡在他的枪和Rust中间。“是我，Devin。”  
“妈的，Marty，”Devin仍端着枪，盯着Martin不敢大意：“你难道不能打声招呼？”  
“Audrey是我的女儿，”Martin扫了一眼惊魂未定的女孩：“我想我有充分的权利出现在这儿。来吧，这就是那个杂种？我来帮你的忙，我们俩去拿赏金，五个人太多了。”  
“操，你就为了这个？你他妈的不早说……”Devin放下枪，擦了擦额头的汗，他弯下腰开始拖起Rust的身体，Martin在他背后，对准他的脑袋开了一枪，轰掉了他的大半个脑袋。 “狗娘养的混蛋。”Martin粗着嗓子说。他撑着膝盖，弯下腰喘息着，不完全是因为愤怒。Rust想要微笑，但他无法动弹。  
“嘿，你给我醒过来，我是不会对着你的尸体痛哭流涕的，你听见了吗？”Martin在他身旁蹲下，小心翼翼地环过他的肩膀将他揽进自己怀里，Rust很想反驳他非常清楚，然而从他喉咙里发不出任何声音，连抬起眼睛看Martin一眼都做不到。  
Martin到最后还是食言了：他哽咽得像台二手别克的引擎，手一直放在Rust的肩膀上。


	9. Chapter 9

“你说你无能为力？有种再说一遍？”  
“我不能拯救一个已经死了的人，Hart先生。我不是耶稣他本人。”  
“但你一定能做些什么，对吧？回答我，你们一定能做点什么？”  
“我什么也不能做，他已经死了。我很抱歉，但从医学上来说他已经死了。”  
Martin朝他逼近，用力抓住他的手腕，好像随时要扑上去。医生被他吓了一跳，Martin把他困在病床与墙壁之间的角落里，手肘挡在他脑袋旁的墙上。他的姿势咄咄逼人，然而从他口中吐出的句子却是沉痛的恳求。“假如这和他的身份有关系，我可以为他担保……”  
“Hart先生，”受到冒犯的年轻人挺直了脊背，眼睛直视着他：“你以为我是什么人？”  
Martin愣了愣，松开手。对方上下打量他一番，随后微微侧过身体，快速低下头去除了眼眶里的某样东西。他重新抬起头时，他看起来不太一样了。“看看我，我也是个PDS患者。”对方惨然一笑说：“要是你们愿意看见我们这类人的话，你们就不会习惯于先下定论了。我和他是同样的人，Hart先生，所以当我说他死了的时候，我没有一丁点儿开玩笑的意思。”  
“我很抱歉，”Martin的目光扫向挂在他胸前的名牌：“Moore。我只是无法相信……”  
医生对他略一点头，乍眼看去对他的悲痛无动于衷。“你是那个他们口中救了那两个孩子的英雄，对吗？”他低声说，看了白床单上的死者一眼：“最好准备好，他们要来采访你了。”  
Martin在靠墙的一张空病床上坐下，麻木地盯着墙壁。“我能不能……”他颓然做了个手势。  
“我想没问题，你可以留在这里，”Moore说：“毕竟你今天晚上也经历得够多的了。”  
他转身离开，留下Martin一个人待在病房里，身旁躺着Rust的尸体。他感到筋疲力尽，就连维持呼吸都要耗费精力，头颅像是被人从后头劈开过，现在剧烈地跳疼着。他的眼泪已经流干，现在再也没有胆量去看Rust的脸。  
“是的，我在那辆车上……”Martin把头埋进手掌里，喃喃自语：“但我没有收到你的留言，Rust。那天晚上，我并没有去你说的那个地方接应你。”  
  


_*三年以前*_  
 _“你来这儿干什么？”_  
 _“我需要你的帮助。”_  
 _“哪方面的帮助？”Martin重重地用鼻子哼了一声，盯着门口的人：“我为什么要帮助你？”_  
 _“我正在盯Tyrone Weems，”Rust说：“已经好几个星期了，他也许能带我找到Ledoux，而Ledoux能告诉我Kelly在哪……我有预感，这就是这几天的事。”_  
 _“所以？”Martin把手一摊：“看起来你不需要我的帮忙自己也干得不错。”_  
 _“在我盯着Tyrone的同时，”Rust短暂顿了顿：“有人也在盯着我。如果找到了Kelly，我没有把握能够把她成功救出来。我需要你的帮助。”_  
 _“你辞职了，记得吗？”Martin觉得有些人就是需要提醒：“你两个月前就辞职了，没有和我说一声，没有对我提到过你的计划……现在，你突然回到这里，告诉我你需要我的帮助？”_  
 _“没错，Marty。”_  
 _“具体来说，什么样的帮助？”_  
 _“最近这几个晚上，他们很可能会转移安置Kelly的地点，也就是说Weems会去和Ledoux见面。”Rust说：“我需要你开车到这个固定的地方等着我，做我的后援。”_  
 _Martin用手掌背部刷了刷脑后，叹口气。“我得说清楚，Rust，”他咬咬牙：“我不会帮助你。不只是今晚，不止是在这件事情上，任何时候我都不会再帮助你。你辞职的那天我们就完了，明白了吗？”_  
 _“Kelly Reider也是你的案子，”Rust似笑非笑地盯着他：“指望我替你干完全部的活？”_  
 _“妈的，”Martin骂了句，看着他：“你到底想要我干什么？”_  
 _“在十三大道和阿米莉亚街交界处等着，”Rust说：“要是地点有变，我会通知你。”_  
 _“就这几个晚上？”_  
 _“就这几个晚上，不出星期六。”Rust点点头。_  
 _“好吧，”Martin耸耸肩，看着他的格子衬衫上的酒渍：“疯狂的晚上，吭？”_  
 _“你不会想要知道的，Marty，”Rust非常缓慢地摇头：“想知道我为什么辞职吗，嗯？因为你早在很久以前就把那扇门对我关上了，早在你自己意识到以前。你知道你的问题是什么吗？”他正视着Martin的眼睛，嘲讽地笑了笑：“你不知道自己想要什么。”_  
  


_“还记得我吗？”_  
 _吧台旁边一名金发女子抬手将几缕散落的发丝拨到耳后，温柔如水的目光投向Martin。_  
 _“不，抱歉，你是……”Martin接过酒保递来的啤酒，身子朝吧台旁边滑了半寸。_  
 _“可惜，”对方撅了撅嘴唇，一手搁在光亮可鉴的镜面吧台上：“我可是清晰地记得你。”_  
 _“对不起，我真的不记得了，”Martin往喉咙里灌着啤酒，目光盯着吧台后面的电话。今天是周六，Rust和他约定的最后一天。过了今天，他就不必像个傻瓜一样每晚守在这儿等着Rust来电话，或者等着一通不知道什么时候会出现的给他的留言。_  
 _“Lisa的朋友，你还记得吗？”女孩前倾身体，支起手肘摇摇头：“我看见你们在法庭外面争吵了，那天你来为Deron一案作证的时候？她真的不该那样对待你。”_  
 _“唔，那件事完全是我的错，”Martin倚着吧台转了个身，看着她的眼睛：“Marty，你是……”_  
 _“Meg，”她说：“我在地区检察署工作。我曾经是Lisa的同事。”_  
 _Martin目光中的疑问大概被她看出来了，她耸耸肩，朝酒保要了杯纯马丁尼，又坐回去。_  
 _“她辞职了，”她简单地说，视线溜过Martin手上的戒指，抬起眉：“你在等什么人吗？”_  
 _她说话时声音带着些微的鼻音，点烟的手势很熟练，微笑起来虎牙微微露出，肩膀朝Martin靠近。她在打情骂俏，Martin本来不会拒绝，但时针已经指向将近十二点，Rust仍然没有半点消息。每天晚上，Rust把他晾在这儿，从来就没有半点消息。Martin朝她笑笑，算是回答了那个问题，他焦躁不安地在椅子上动了动，手指按在啤酒罐上。“没什么要紧的。”_  
 _“看来有人被放鸽子了啊，”Meg微微一笑，手指接住Martin那罐啤酒上的水珠：“听着，这虽然不像是对第一次见面的人说的话，但你想要离开这儿吗？我的公寓就在这附近。”_  
 _Martin最后看了一眼吧台后面的电话，它仍然没有响。Rust连个影子也没有。在经历了漫长一天的工作以后，Martin还得在每晚十点过后到这儿来，听侯差遣，这已经是第四天了。他干了最后一口啤酒，捏瘪了罐子。_  
 _“好啊，为什么不？”他滑下椅子：“走吧。”_  
 _“你确定？”Meg熟练地搀起他的胳膊，视线有意无意扫向他的戒指：“约你的人来了难道不会失望？”_  
 _“那只是个以自我为中心的混球，总以为别人会围着他转。但你猜怎么的，我有自己的生活。” Martin又要了一杯啤酒，喝完以后电话仍然没有响。他掏出钱包付了帐，出了酒吧门，带着Meg朝自己的停在街对角的车走去。_  
  


有人经过走廊，顺手把房里的灯关上了，并没有注意到Martin在这儿。  
“假如再给我一次机会，”Martin对着Rust的尸体喃喃：“我只需要再一次机会……”  
“你这个没脑子的杂种，Marty。”Rust的声音响了起来，Martin抬起头，看见Rust正坐在他对面的病床上，正郑重其事地对他摇头：“哪怕再给你一次机会，你也不会改变，你知道你不会的。你永远不知道自己想要什么，操。”  
Martin踉踉跄跄站起来，以为自己的眼前出现了幻觉。他踢到了一个空的啤酒瓶，随即跌坐回病床上。“我能碰触你吗？”Martin说，声音听起来像是遭受了沉重的打击：“你不是真的，是不是？”  
Rust既没有承认，也没有否认，他只是长时间地凝视着Martin，仿佛在确认什么。他弯下腰拾起那个啤酒罐子，在手里掂了掂。“我已经死了一千多天了，Marty。我早就死了。”  
“我又一次搞砸了，对吗？”Martin伸手去按住他的胳膊，但只抓到了空气：“Rust，我……”  
“我只是来说再见的，Marty，”Rust低头望着Martin的手，它仍然虚握着：“别当着我的面哭，操，哪怕想想也不行——那会把你变成一个太漂亮的杂种。”  
“我能再见到你吗？”Martin急切地说：“你要去哪？”  
“你的问题太多了，美国队长，”Rust仰起头，望着昏暗的房间出神：“而且说实在的，我并不想回答。”他把啤酒罐子放下，站起身，在离开房间以前，最后看了Martin一眼。  
“你不需要我就能继续下去，”他说：“替我活下去。”  
然后他打开了灯。刺眼的光线使得Martin猛地抬起手遮住眼睛，有人在摇晃他的头。  
“爸爸？”他这才发现自己正歪靠在客厅的沙发上，Audrey担忧地望着他。  
“Rust到哪去了？”Martin撑起身子，扫视四周：“我刚才看见他了，他在……”  
“他已经死了，爸爸。”Audrey提醒了他，他猛地坐起来：“你要去哪？”  
“去干他托我办的事，”Martin抓起外套，快速翻找着口袋里的钥匙：“还有一些事情我们没有办完。”  
  


Martin按了两次门铃，一次长，一次短。过了大约十秒钟，Frankford打开了门，一脸困惑。“Hart？你在这儿干什么？你是怎么找到这儿来的？”  
Martin抬头和他对视，Frankford会意。“进来谈。”他朝里面让出了身子。  
Martin在Frankford家的沙发上坐下，开口便说：“是时候和我说实话了，Nick，你没有什么要告诉我的吗？”  
“你指什么？”  
“拜托，你调查了我五个月，”Martin把手一摊：“到底是为了什么？”  
“公事。”Frankford大半个身子陷在漆皮沙发里，抿了口咖啡，听见Martin的说法皱起眉头：“你到底怎么了，Hart警探？”  
“我只是受够了被人当猴耍，”Martin放下自己那杯咖啡，朝他逼近：“到底发生了什么，Nick？你打算告诉我呢，还是我必须得从你口里套出全部的话？！”  
Frankford紧张起来，他的背部抵上了墙壁，他看着Martin解下手铐和佩枪，挽起袖口，朝他走来。他的声音开始打颤。“你不能这么做，你是警察！你甚至不该来我住的地方。”  
“你猜怎么着？我并不是那么守规矩，”Martin把手铐扔到地毯上：“而且我对自己的前途不怎么看重。我本来就不想干了，你以为我想看见Rust的结局发生在我身上？”  
“那么你知道了？”Frankford愈发歇斯底里：“那和我没有关系！”  
眼见他的心理防线已经崩溃，Martin举起自己的枪，打开保险，对准了他。  
“来吧，”Martin指了指Frankford身旁的沙发：“是时候把一切都告诉我了。”  
Frankford坐在沙发上，两手捧着咖啡杯，几次欲言又止，最后终于开口了。  
“这事从一开始就是个圈套，”他低声说，一面盯着自己手里的杯子：“Kelly Reider是个诱饵。”  
“你说什么，诱饵？”Martin皱起眉。  
“对，我想他是查到了什么，让他们感到害怕了。因为这样，”Frankford举起杯子又放下，叹了口气：“他成了他们的目标。”  
“你是说所有这一切，整个绑架案，Rust盯梢时所发现的东西，都是一个陷阱？”  
“没错，”Frankford耸耸肩：“但我不知道他们是如何选中这个小女孩的，那绝对不是随机选择，一切都是精心安排过的。后来我想，也许因为她本来就是半死症患者，他们觉得……”  
“等一下，”Martin按住了他的手腕，盯着他的眼睛：“你是说Kelly Reider早就死了？”  
“她的尸体是某年洪水过后打捞上来的，”Frankford说：“七八年以前的事了，Vernon的治安官也许还保留着记录，我不知道，也许Rita飓风把那些资料都毁了。”  
Martin点点头。“继续说下去。”  
“你的搭档，”Frankford小心地选择着字眼：“我是说Cohle……他们调查到他把一切都保存在一个仓库里。如果他的死因可疑，警方有权在调查这桩案子时向法院申请搜查令，那么就能搜查他的房子和仓库，要是这桩案子落在他们相熟的警官手里……”  
“他们就能拿到仓库的钥匙，把证据销毁，”Martin说：“Rust的房子你们也搜查过了。”  
“对，但没找到钥匙，没找到任何东西，”Frankford像在回忆：“至于他的死，那是早就设计好的，他们还把Kelly Reider的死嫁祸于他，这你可以想象。”  
Martin又说：“那些在Rust家找到的大麻和冰毒……”  
“我不知道，你的同事Steve负责的这个案子，你也许可以去问问他，”Frankford耸耸肩：“我可以告诉你的是那把枪，它一开始并不在那儿，至少在我来到这里的时候还不在那儿，但第二天——也就是他们发现Kelly Reider的尸体的那天——它就在那堆证物里。”  
“Rust的佩枪？”Martin问，Nick Frankford点点头。“其余的不证自明了。”他说。  
“你在这里面扮演了什么角色？”Martin锐利的目光审视着他。  
“我只是负责善后的家伙中的一个，”Frankford说：“Cohle死了，我们觉得钥匙也许会落到你手里，你说不定知道些什么——所以他们把我派来调查你。”  
“狗娘养的。”Martin说，鼻息因为愤怒而变得粗重。Nick朝后躲了躲，Martin对他笑笑：“别担心，我不会对你怎么样的。”他拿出了藏在身上的录音笔：“全在这儿了。”  
Frankford的脸色变得惨白，但他随后松了口气，他脱力般朝沙发上一靠。“我还以为……”他中途改口：“……我还以为你是来管我要人的。我干过不少我不引以为傲的事情，Marty，但他们对那女孩做的事情，我从未见过那么可怕，那么灭绝人性的事情……”  
Martin瞪着他，阻止了他这套虚情假意的说辞。“别叫我Marty，我们可不是什么朋友，”他望着窗外呼啸驶来的警车：“你把话说清楚，要什么人？”  
“Kelly Reider还活着，”Frankford深深吸了口气，在沙发上挺直了身子：“那具尸体不是她，至于她现在哪我就不清楚了。你最好离开，”他朝房内扫了一眼：“我太太报的警，你可以从后门走。”  
“你干嘛帮我，嗯？Frankford？”Martin掀起窗帘的一角，打量着警车：“你知道了什么？”  
“我不认为有男人能忍受这种事，”Frankford闭上眼睛，口中喃喃：“他们对那小女孩做的事，那是罪。要是你和我一样知道这里面有什么……”  
Martin瞥了他一眼。他的手伸进夹克内，取出另一把枪，拍在Frankford的跟前。“明天一切就会见报，”Martin朝他扬了扬手里的录音器：“这是你最后的机会。他们追踪不了这把枪。”  
他说完朝后门走去，他走了不到十步，身后传来一声枪响。但他没往后看。  
  


Rust的葬礼在一个天气晴朗的日子里举行，Martin没有像第一次那样喝得烂醉，那也许是种进步。参加葬礼的人群陆续离开后，Martin找了个借口，偷偷把车开回了墓地，他看见一个小女孩弯下腰，在Rust的墓前放下一束鲜花。  
Martin放缓脚步，生怕惊动了她，虽然他完全没有必要如此：墓地里除了他们以外没有别人。“Kelly？”Martin说。女孩转过头，惊惶地看了Martin一眼。  
那张脸确实是Kelly Reider没错。Martin不敢再走上前，只是看着她。“你是来看他的吗？”  
她点点头。“他告诉过我。”她迟疑地说。  
“告诉过你什么？”  
“假如他死了，寻找那个在他的葬礼上最后留下来的人，”Kelly轻声说：“把这个交给他。”  
她伸手解下脖子上的项链，项链末端是一把钥匙。“那天晚上，他去引开那些追赶我们的人时把这个交给了我，”她低头凝视着钥匙，好像要下很大决心：“他说只有一个人会在他的葬礼过后留下来，而且过了很久都不会离去。”  
Martin深呼吸了一次，他接过钥匙。现在他必须等待那股痛苦过去，也许它永远也不会过去。“那是我，”他扯了扯嘴角：“我想那狗娘养的杂种说的是我。”他哽咽起来。  
他独自一人在Rust的仓库里待了很长时间，坐在椅子上，把一箱箱的证物都放在眼前仔细检验，随后他把它们全都分类，装进匿名的信封里，寄给了几家媒体。他花了很大的勇气才能走出那个房间，因为他所看到的一切并不那么容易忘却：那些半死症孩子全身赤裸地躺在床单上，被摆成不雅的姿势。和孩子们一起被摄入镜头的汽车旅馆里的男人，他们打算做些什么显而易见。  
还有一柄录像带，Martin再把它寄出去以前强迫自己看完了它。那个晚上他喝得烂醉，以为Rust会出现在客厅沙发上，鄙夷地望着电视节目，扬起下颚对他说：“你在干嘛，Marty？嗯？我不欠你什么。这是我们俩的债，我们得完成这个。”  
但Rust并没有出现。  
Kelly Reider被送往了社区福利中心，她证明了Rust的清白。  
  


Frankford自杀后的第一个周末，Martin向Salter递交了辞职报告，对于辞职的原因，他只是轻描淡写。关于Rust的记忆仍然不时会突然朝他袭来，比如此刻，在车站里的时候，要不是Audrey突然和他说话，Martin觉得这空荡荡的站台看上去太不真实了。  
“爸爸，我……”Audrey开口了。  
Martin抬起一只手想要碰碰她，但最后还是收回了手，他看了看Ethan，又看了看他的女儿。“没事，你们走吧，”他疲惫地笑了笑：“再晚就赶不上火车了。”  
“到了那儿，”Audrey咬了咬下唇：“我会给你寄明信片的。你自己保重。”  
“我没关系，”Martin说：“记得打电话给你妈妈。还有，不要……”  
“不要认为这一切是我的错，”Audrey接过话，她伸出没有提着行李的那只手，拥抱了Martin一下：“你都说了好多遍了。再见，爸爸。”  
她悄悄把头靠在Martin的胸前，吸了一口气，随即松开手，提起行李，转身走开了。Ethan看了看她的背影，犹豫地回头看着Martin。“Hart先生，”他说：“我……”  
“和她一起去吧，”Martin板起脸：“走吧。还有，你最好开始叫我Marty了，小子。”  
有一刻Allen看上去像是要哭，虽然他的瞳孔仍然是死人一般，令人想起冬日里冰封的池水。他感激地对Martin点点头，朝Audrey离开的方向走了。Martin独自一人留在原地，怕冷一般把双手塞进外套口袋里。“你知道，Rust，”他轻声对自己说：“我讨厌说这个，但你是对的。把他们当做普通人做起来容易多了，要是我早这么做……”  
他不再说下去。他抬起头，望着火车驶进站台。


	10. Chapter 10

“Mr.Hart，最近你成为了本地英雄，对吗？”  
Martin迟钝地转向镜头。他没刮胡子，也记不起上一顿像样的晚餐是什么时候。他在送往干洗店的洗衣袋里翻出了他现在穿着的这套西装，而可以看出坐在他对面的人正努力不捂住鼻子。“我不太明白那个词是什么意思。”Martin干咽了一口唾沫，昨晚的威士忌正在他的胃里翻搅上来，他觉得自己更像是打了个酒嗝：“你们想要我来，于是我就来了。”  
主持人干笑了几声，手指悄悄滑到衣领上整理话筒。“听起来很谦虚。两个月以前你救了两个孩子，对吗？”  
“既然你对事情的经过这么清楚，”Martin说：“何不由你告诉我发生了什么？”  
“一个处在未治疗状态下的PDS患者要对他们不利，你救了他们，”主持人翻动手里的稿件，瞥了一眼其中的一行：“我了解到其中一个是你的女儿，另一个则是个半死症患者？”  
“他的名字时Ethan Allen。是的，他是个半死症患者，他和我女儿一起上的中学。”  
主持人扬起眉毛，微笑着瞧着他。“在解救他们的同时你还打死了好几个人，Hart先生，全都是本地巡防队员。你引起了很大争论。这就是为什么，最近你成了炙手可热的人物。”  
“唔，”Martin看着他，带着一丝困惑的表情：“什么样的争论？”他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。  
“最近保护半死症患者的权益组织和政党在议会里占有优势，在他们看来你是个英雄，但本地的维生党则不这么看，这不能怪他们，他们认为你把复生者的权益看得比活人重。”  
Martin拧起眉头凝视着镜头，像在凝视从非洲空降来的一头大象。他哼了声。  
“两个月来，不少人想要采访我，但我拒绝了，我之所以上这个节目，是因为我有话要说。”  
“而我们很乐意听，”主持人微笑着说，他朝Martin压低身子，做出倾听的模样。  
Martin没搭理他。“首先，你们弄错了。Rust不是那个绑架了两个孩子的人，他曾经是个警察，还是我的搭档，”Martin摇摇头，接着说下去：“将我女儿作为人质的人是Ethan。”  
场内观众掀起一阵轰动，权益保护组织的人站起来朝他喝着倒彩，Martin对他们视若无睹。“操你们，”他疲惫地说：“你们知道什么？你们以为一旦有事情发生，就必然是一部分人的错，PDS患者认为那是活人的错，活人认为那是半死者造的孽，要是Rust还在这儿，必然会告诉你们你们全都是一群自以为是的杂种，谁也比谁好不了多少。”  
主持人半张着口，笑容僵在脸上，Martin的令人震惊的言论已经令他的腹稿毫无用武之地，但他不愧是个随机应变的家伙，他很快把那变成鼓励的笑。“你看起来非常喜欢你的搭档。”  
“在他活着的时候，我们可不是最好的朋友，”Martin摇摇头，对自己微笑了下：“将我女儿作为人质的人是Ethan，而那是我自己的错，我把他们赶了出去，让他认为在这世界上他再也没有出路——因为我和你们其中的一些人一样，从未意识到自己潜意识里歧视他们。”  
“Hart先生，你说得够多的了，”主持人声音里的紧张清晰可辨：“那晚究竟发生了什么？”  
Martin耸耸肩，眼睛仍然泛红。“我抵达的时候，Rust已经中了枪，两个巡防队员在把Audrey往林子深处拖，因为在我住的社区，这就是他们抓住你和半死症患者私奔时会做的事——他们会把你往林子深处拖，对你做——”他没说下去，他咳嗽了一声。  
“不管怎么样，”他继续说：“我对那两个杂种开了枪。而剩下的人，他们决定杀了Allen，Rust阻止他们，遭到了他们的殴打——我用子弹解决了他们，但那时Rust已经昏迷了。”  
主持人看样子已经巴不得尽快结束这场访问。“你刚才说Ethan才是那个绑架者。”  
“对，当你们那些聪明的巡防队员决定开枪的时候，Allen其实已经放下了枪，也就是说他那时根本构不成威胁——他们开枪纯粹是出于恐惧，我想他们打算打的是Allen，只不过打错了人。”Martin苦笑了一下：“我的搭档才是那个英雄，但他现在已经死了。”  
“你认为他为什么要阻止那几个人杀Allen?”  
“我只知道恐惧已经让我们犯了太多的错误，”Martin说：“最好还是到此为止。”  
“Hart先生，州长说要把你当做榜样来表彰，邀请你加入人类志愿军，还说要提拔你做警长，你对这些传言有什么要说的吗？”  
Martin从椅子里站起来，扯掉领子上的麦克风设备，对在场所有的人麻木地环视一周。  
“有，”他扯了扯嘴角：“操他们的。”他对镜头竖了次中指，然后在人们的惊呼下朝外走去。

 

他绕过本地电视台那栋橄榄球外形的建筑，穿过停车场，来到贝肯街对面。在那里的酒吧喝了杯酒以后（一杯威士忌，两杯啤酒），他离开了。他还有个约会要赴。  
“他们为什么选择了你？”Martin举起咖啡壶给Kelly倒了杯咖啡，她并没有阻止。  
“他们认为有一个半死症患者是第二次复生来临的关键，”Kelly Reider的手指揪紧裙摆的边沿：“此人已经复生过一次，将再次复生，但不是以半死症患者的身份，而是以人的身份。那个时刻，他们说，就是第二波复生来临的时刻。”  
“而他们认为那个人是你。”  
“其中一些人认为那是我，”Kelly勉力一笑：“愿意拿我作赌注试试看。”  
Martin感到血液在往心脏冲，他紧咬着牙关。“操，”他只说出了一个字，他往后靠了靠，努力放松下颚：“Rust把你救出来以后，你一直住在哪儿？”  
“Frankford让我住在他的家里，他有这样一间乡间别墅……我想他把我当做某种饲养起来的家禽，某种能让他摆脱负疚感的东西……那里他的妻子和孩子都很少去，没有人发现我。”  
“你逃走了。”  
“我看了报纸，”Kelly低声说：“知道了发生在他身上的事情。我觉得……我应该来看看。”  
Martin沉浸在自己的思绪里，听到她放下咖啡杯的声音才回过神来。“抱歉，”他说：‘我忘了你不需要……”  
“最近我重新感觉到饥饿和渴了，也能吃少量的食物。”Kelly笑笑：“好像真的重生了似的。”  
“那天晚上，”Martin艰难地搜寻着字眼：“Rust去救你的那天晚上，到底发生了什么？”  
“他在那间酒吧的后面找到了我。看守我的人离开以后，他有十分钟的时间，但那天晚上他们应该是很快就回来了，因为我们离开酒吧的时候，很快发现有人跟踪。”  
Martin等待她继续讲下去。  
“他用付费电话打给了什么人，”Kelly说：“后来我才知道那是你。那本来是他的后备计划，但你并没有来，也没有回他的留言。”Martin沉默地坐着，一手紧抓着沙发扶手。  
“最后他决定把车子切进一个停车场，而他好像非常熟悉那里，在角落里他让我下车，把钥匙给了我，随后他开车去引开那些跟踪我们的人，”Kelly说：“他们大概以为我还在车上。”  
“但你并不在，”Martin点点头：“你没来找我，对吧？Frankford又是怎么发现你的？”  
“我没去找你，你说得对，因为我当时太恐慌了，不知道该相信谁。我确实去了他说的那间酒吧，但那是一个小时后了，一个女人在那儿等着我，她说她叫Meg，是地区检察署的。”  
Martin听到这个名字猛地皱起了眉。“我相信了她，她把我带到了Frankford的地方……起初，我以为他们要伤害我，”Kelly抿住嘴唇，因为回忆而难受：“但他们只是让我留在那所房子里，找了两个人看着我，好像我是他们活命的保险……说不清他们在害怕谁。”  
Martin没说话，一切都非常清楚了，Meg在盯着他，就像有人盯着Rust一样，但他中了圈套，现在说什么都太晚了。“你在想什么？”Kelly轻声问。  
“在想我犯过那么多的错误，”Martin叹息着说：“还有我是多么大的一个白痴。”  
“我们都犯过错误，”Kelly说：“那天晚上，在车上，他说你是他唯一信任的人，让我不管在任何情况下都应该信任你……可惜我并没有听他的话。你没接电话，我慌了。”  
Martin不知道是否所有的错误都能如此轻易地被原谅，只知道他无法摆脱负疚和自责。

  
“别抱希望。”他乘坐灰狗巴士从Kelly所在的福利中心回家时，Rust的面孔倒映在车窗上。“什么？”Martin下意识地回过头，但他身旁并没有坐人。  
“我是说别太抱希望，什么第二次复生，狗屎，”Rust说：“死人不会突然出现在你家门口。”  
Martin看着他。“那么你现在开始谈死人的哲学了？真有你的。”  
Rust吁出一口长长的烟，像往常一样仰起头，靠在巴士座椅上，闭上眼睛。“嗯哼，”他无所谓地说：“我死了，不是吗？”  
“你非得每天早上都提一次这件事，好让我郁闷，对吧？”Martin瞪着车窗里的影子。  
“问问你自己吧，”Rust睁开眼睛，望着窗外：“你干嘛还不从那所房子里搬出去？操，别告诉我你真的相信第二次复生那一套，别告诉我你在那所房子里等我。”  
“为什么不，”Martin习惯了死去的Rust更尖酸刻薄的说话方式：“你害怕了吗？”  
没人回答他。Martin抬高嗓子：“所以我找不到一个合适的地产代理帮我放房子，那又怎么啦？”话音刚落他便回过神来，发现全车的人都在看着他。他缩起肩膀，低下头，强迫自己看着车窗。“操蛋的Rust，”他低声对自己说：“操。”  
他拿额头抵着车窗，死死闭着眼睑忍住眼泪。

Martin回到家，第一件事便是拉开窗帘，让阳光透进来。他刮掉胡子，洗了个澡，剪掉了指甲，他把身上那件皱巴巴的西装脱下来，换上了更舒适的衣服。他给自己做了份早餐，然后安静地吃完。  
Maggie在他回来以后的第二天来看他，她听说了发生的事情。  
“Audrey现在过得很好，”她凝视着Martin：“你可以离开这儿，回来和我们一起住。”  
“谢了，Maggie，”Martin沉默一会，搓着手：“我知道这一切对你来说也很艰难，你不是觉得我们之间还有可能，只是不想承认失败……我也是一样，我是说，我曾经也不想。”  
“Marty，我们很久没见了，”Maggie说：“我不是到这里来强迫你坦白的。我只希望你还好。”  
“是的，我知道……我懂，”Martin对她笨拙地一笑：“过去的一切，我很抱歉。”  
“你还好吗？”  
“我想我会没事的，”Martin过了好一会才说：“替我向Audrey问好，要是有时间的话，我会去看看她的画展……我想我还会在这里住下去，要是她哪天打算再寄明信片……”  
“她会的，”Maggie说：“Ethan开始接受治疗了。我想他们俩都会好好的，你也要保重。”  
“对，那太好了，”Martin沉默片刻，好不容易鼓起勇气：“谢谢过去的一切，Maggie。”  
她对这句话感到讶异，但并没有说什么。离开以前，她对他伸出手。“祝你好运，Marty，”她对他安慰地一笑：“我想他会回来的。”  
Martin送走她以后，本来以为Rust会在沙发上等着他，对他摇着头说“你这个迟钝的蠢蛋，Marty，有机会的时候就应该抓住”，但Rust并没有出现。  
那以后Rust都没有出现。Martin有时候还会想念那种幻觉，好比在Audrey寄来第一张明信片的时候，他真希望Rust在这儿——他仍然住在那所房子里，从未离开过，但还是有一些事情改变了，George和Rebecca搬走了，不再是他的邻居，他们如果还在这儿，一定会轻蔑地说这个社区的“等级”降低了，因为再也没有人在车库上涂什么PDS患者的图案。  
有时候，在夜里，会有人用玻璃瓶扔向Martin家的草坪，因为他在节目上说的话。但他从未有过搬走的念头。

Martin在Rust的墓地前坐下，叹了口气，早晨这儿可真冷。他现在已经对这里非常熟悉了，但仍然没熟悉这种寒冷。  
他晃了晃手里的小盒子。“给你带了个礼物。”  
他想了想，又笑起来。“不，我们不是要订婚，”他拆开缎带，露出里头的烟盒：“反正你现在已经死了，不会死于肺癌，对吧？”他把烟轻轻放在Rust的墓前。  
清晨寒冷的风从墓群里划过，Martin侧耳听了听。  
“我知道你要说什么，伙计，”Martin摇摇头，“闭嘴。”  
他撑着地面站起身，吃力地吸了口气。“都这么多年了，你就不能闭上你的嘴？我还来看你你就知足吧，别去计较我看起来如何。还有我早就不喝酒了，别吵着要你的威士忌。”  
他扶着墓碑，活动了一下自己僵硬的膝盖，但墓碑后面的东西让他僵住了。有人在墓碑另一侧放了一束花，这还是这些年以来的第一次，那是一束塑料纸包裹着的鲜花，和Rust第一次到他家里来用晚餐时所带来的花几乎一模一样。  
一瞬间Martin的心因为难以承受的希望而在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，他抽了口气，打量着周围：然而，墓地里是空的，除了他以外一个人也没有。  
“Rust？”他转过身，望着通往墓地的必经之路，但同样没有任何迹象。  
“操，Marty，”一个声音在他身后响了起来：“你干嘛花了这么久？”  
Martin转过身，对上了那张记忆里的面孔。手中的花掉落在地上，他朝前跨了一步，拥抱住对方。Rust抱怨地哼声，大概马上就会推开他，但怀中的躯体真实温暖， Martin从未觉得自己如此完整，毫无悔恨。


End file.
